Les folles péripéties du web show
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Ça vous dit un petit recueil d'OS ? Sur le Web Show ? Avec des crossovers ? Des Genres imposés ? Un défi même ? Parce que je vous présente un petit regroupement d'histoire que des ami(s) et moi avons créés sous la contrainte ! Aventure, WTF, Drama, Yaoi, Mystère et bien d'autres sont au rendez vous ! Dernier en ligne : "Offrir la magie éternelle" de Nahira.
1. Bordel ! (Maître Pancake)

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic... Qui n'en ait pas vraiment une ! (d'où le résumé LOL)_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve pour un recueil d'OS un peu particulier..._

 _Il y a quelques jours, j'ai lancé un défi à certain(e)s de mes ami(e)s ! Le but était d'écrire un OS sur le web show en 2h30 top chronos !_

 _Mais bien sur, ça aurait était trop simple si je n'avais imposé que le temps..._

 _Alors, j'ai tiré au sort des genres pour chaque candidat, ainsi que des mots à intégrer à leur OS ! Certains ont bien galéré je l'avoue x) (dont moi... Oui parce que j'ai participé aussi !)_

 _Donc, en gros, ils ont du imaginer et écrire une histoire avec des genres imposés, et sans pouvoir y réfléchir avant le début du défi ! C'est tout de suite plus difficile... Et plus fun aussi !_

 _Parce que, je dois bien l'avouer, certains OS sont de véritables perles ! Celui qui suit en fait partie ! Il fait facilement partie de mon top 3 des OS que j'ai préféré x)_

 _Je rajoute une chose aussi : les crossovers ont été autorisés et même conseillés par moi-même ! Je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas suffisamment dans ce fandom, de ce genre d'histoire, qu'en pensez vous ? Et les personnages étaient au choix, du moment qu'il y en avait au moins un appartenant au web show !_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit recueil qui sera bien sur très varié vous plaira ! Je compte refaire des défis de ce genre un jour, avec surement les mêmes participants et... peut-être certain(e)s d'entre vous qui sait ?_

 _Concernant l'OS qui va suivre, je tiens a préciser quelques points. L'auteure écrit sur ce site sous le pseudo de "Maitre Pancake", et elle écrit VRAIMENT bien ! Donc si vous voulez du sang et du drama, allez voir sa fic "Game of Death", c'est une vrai tuerie ! Ensuite... Cette histoire est complètement WTF et bourrée de référence ! Si bien que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un véritable élan d'affection pour elle ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant qu'elle m'a plut personnellement ! Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec un petit mot de son auteur !_

 _ **Bon. Euh... Coucou?**_

 _ **Je vois qu'on m'a déjà présenté (merci à Nahira, d'ailleurs, pour tout ses compliments, keur sur toua), moi et mon OS. À propos! (Je suis plutôt fière de ma transition) Mon OS... Que dire? Je vous sortirais bien des trucs comme "Je ne suis pas responsable de cet OS. On m'a obligé. Pour le travail." ou "Si vous faites un avc pendant la lecture, c'est normal", mais Nahira me censurerait :(**_

 _ **Du coup, voilà, je pense que j'ai passé un certain seuil en matière de WTF, mais ça vous allez le voir vous-même... Et sinon, pour les crossovers, je vous les dis pas parce que c'est la surprise, et c'est à vous de deviner (c'est extrêmement facile, ou alors c'est qu'il y a un problème. Dans votre tête.). Et oui, j'ai dit " les". Y'en a plusieurs. Quand je vous ai dit que cet OS est complètement barré... C'était pas une blague!**_

 _ **Bon, bah, voilà... Bonne lecture, du coup! (Enfin, j'espère lol) ^^**_

 _ **P.S.= Aucune drogue n'a été prise pendant l'écriture. Avant et après, c'est à vérifier.**_

 _ **Re-P.S.=Je vous promet que je n'ai pas encore été dans un asile. Mais ça va venir, je pense.**_

Voila ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Auteur :** Maître Pancake

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités.

 **Crossover :** Web show X ... En fait vous verrez bien XD Là pour le coup, je préfère ne rien dévoiler :')

 **Genre imposés :** Fantasy/Mystère

 **Mots à ajouter :** Papillon/raptor

* * *

 _ **Bordel!**_

Mathieu ouvrit péniblement les yeux en grognant:

\- _La vaaache, ma tête!_

Il pressa ses mains sur ses tempes, grimaçant de douleur. Puis il leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui: partout, d'immenses arbres encadraient la petite clairière dans laquelle il avait atterri. Près de lui, couchés sur l'herbe tendre, ses personnalités se redressaient sur leurs coudes, l'air tout aussi perdu que lui.

\- _Bordel, on est où,_ _là ?_ Grogna le Patron.

Le jeune schizophrène se releva en inspectant les lieux, sans lui répondre.

\- _Dans une clairière, je crois!_ Couina le Geek, d'un air fier.

\- _Merci, mec!_ Fit Maitre Panda en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Tu redis un truc comme ça je te jure tu pourras plus t'asseoir pendant deux semaines, gamin._

\- _Peace, grooow!_

\- _Les gars, fermez-là et venez voir... J'crois qu'on est chez les schtroumpfs._

\- _C'est des schroumpfs géants alors_ , intervint l'adolescent à la casquette d'un air docte, en rejoignant Mathieu. _Aaaah lâche-moi!_

\- _Sérieux, Patron, lâche-le, les schtroumpfs ont pas l'air content de nous voir,_ dit le chanteur au kigurumi.

En effet, les grands êtres bleus qui sautaient d'arbre en arbre, leurs cheveux tressés au vent, les avaient repéré et s'élancaient vers eux en criant d'un air menaçant.

\- _Euh... Courrez!_

Les cinq Sommet détalèrent à toute allure à l'opposé des hommes chelous, mais ces derniers utilisaient la voie des airs et étaient donc bien plus rapides, les rattrapant peu à peu...

\- _Aaah Mathieu!_

Le jeune homme brun se retourna et vit le gameur étalé par terre, terrifié, deux hommes bleus derrière lui. Il hésita une demi-seconde mais se jeta quand même sur le Geek, pour l'aider à le relever, à moins de deux mètres des agresseurs.

\- _Ska'a pongu! (1)_ Cria le plus grand à ses congénères azurés.

\- _Ils parlent même pas notre langue!_ S'affola le Panda, se rapprochant de son créateur, imité par le Patron et le Hippie, ce dernier regardant les hommes bleus avec émerveillement.

\- _Ils nous ont encerclé,_ informa le criminel, tendu.

\- _Attendez, je vais essayer de communiquer..._ Souffla Mathieu. (Il leva ses bras en l'air en signe d'apaisement) _Euh... Skaan? (2)_

Les schtoumpfs géants s'agitèrent, l'air très agressif.

\- _Tspang vrrtep!_ (3) Hurla le chef de la bande.

Aussitôt, les hommes se précipitèrent vers les intrus, leurs haches improvisées en avant. Mathieu, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, résigné...

Tout à coup, les hurlements des humanoïdes s'estompèrent et le silence reprit ses droits. Le jeune homme ouvrit un oeil, méfiant, et se retrouva... entouré de fougères plus grandes que lui, dans une nouvelle forêt.

\- _Bordel, mais... C'est quoi ce délire?_

\- _Mathieu, j'ai peur, je comprend rieeeeen!_

\- _Bon... On va essayer de voir où on est..._

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment dans l'immense labyrinthe naturel, sans croiser personne, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Soudain, un rugissement retentit, tout près d'eux.

\- _Aaaah, Mathieu, c'est quoi ça?_

\- _C'qui est sûr c'est que c'est pas un mouton..._

Une immense tête reptilienne apparut soudain au dessus d'eux, avec un peu trop de dents à leurs goûts.

\- _Mat'..._ chuchota Maître Panda. _Je rêve où c'est un dinosaure?!_

\- _Au point où on en est..._ grogna son créateur.

\- _Mathieuuu, j'crois qu'c'est un T-rex, j'ai vu ça dans un film... Et faut pas bouger, son acuité visuel est basé sur le mouvement..._

Tous se figèrent alors, fixant sans oser respirer, en regardant la tête du reptile qui grondait, au dessus d'eux. Au bout d'un moment interminable, le carnivore géant s'éloigna en provoquant des minis-séismes à chaque pas.

Tous prirent une grande goulée d'air.

\- _On a eu chaud..._

\- _Mathieuuu, j'crois que le T-rex m'a bavé dessus._

\- _Effectivement._

\- _J'crois que j'vais vomiiiir!_

\- _Bon, si on bouge plus et qu'on réfléchit calmement à ce qui nous arrive, on arrivera peut-être à compr... Merde, il est où le Hippie?!_

Ce dernier disparut derrière un arbre, courant derrière un **papillon** de cinquante centimètres :

\- _J'crois que j'en ai vraiment trop pris, grooos!_

\- _Putain, reviens ici!_

Ils se précipitèrent derrière lui en espérant le rattraper avant qu'une autre catastrophe leur tombe dessus.

Raté.

\- _Ow, salut gros!_

Ils retrouvèrent le drogué un peu plus loin, souriant gaiement à un nouveau dinosaure, plus petit mais avec autant de dents.

\- _Mathieu, je crois que c'est un **raptor**..._ souffla l'adolescent du coin de la bouche.

\- _Je connais les vélociraptors, ferme-là!_

L'animal, dressé sur ses deux pattes, examina intensément le drogué, l'air de se dire que ce truc était vraiment stupide, puis s'élança vers lui, la gueule ouverte.

\- _NON!_

Mathieu fit un pas en avant, les yeux écarquillés, et... se retrouva encore dans une autre forêt.

\- _Bon, là j'abandonne, je comprend plus rien, je vais m'asseoir et ne plus bouger, le temps que quelqu'un vienne m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive._

\- _Mec, il faut comprendre ce qu'on fait là pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça. Il doit bien avoir une explication!_

\- _Regarde, y'a une maison, là!_ Couina le Geek, soulagé. _On est à l'époque des humains en tout cas._

\- _J'crois que y'a deux personnes en train de se peloter, juste derrière l'arbre là-bas..._ Gronda le Patron, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Tout le monde se pencha pour voir le couple:

\- _Bella, il faut que je te dise un truc..._

\- _Quoi, Edward?_ Demanda la jeune femme, la bouche à demi-ouverte et les yeux papillonnant.

\- _AH NON!_ Hurla Mathieu. _TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA!_

\- _Je crois que j'ai compris,_ marmonna Maitre Panda.

Nouveau changement de décor.

\- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

\- _Nooon..._

Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent dans une clairière (encore), fixant avec stupéfaction une espèce de murène humaine envoyer un éclair rouge en direction d'un adolescent à lunettes. Ce dernier hurla et s'écroula par terre, sans bouger.

\- _Euh..._

Mister Plusdenez se tourna alors vers les nouvequx arrivants, un bout de bois à la main.

\- _Qui êtes-vous?_

Le Patron prit le relais:

 _-Lui c'est Riri, lui Fifi, lui Loulou et celui-là c'est Picsou.. Et moi on doit pas prononcer mon nom, sous peine de destruction anale._

L'homme au tein beaucoup trop blanc, secoua la tête puis décida qu'il avait trop bu de Wisky PurFeu, et lança un nouveau sort de mort.

Pouf, nouveau décor.

\- _Mathieu, on est dans des univers de films!_ S'empressa de dire Maitre Panda avant de voir quoi que ce soit.

En arrière plan, un homme bondissait de toit en toit tout en tirant sur des hommes en noir. Il atterit soudain sur le balcon où se trouvaient les cinq Sommet.

\- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Bond. James B..._

\- _EH, tu vois pas qu'on parle là?!_

Déçu, l'homme en costard bondit sur un autre balcon et recommença à courir.

\- _Donc. Tu m'as compris?_

\- _Des univers de film? Mais... pourquoi?_

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Mathieu se sentit tomber et se retrouva... couché dans une sorte de fauteuil de dentiste, des électrodes collés sur divers endroits du corps.

\- _Bonjour Monsieur Sommet. Bon retour parmi nous!_

\- _Qu'est ce que...?!_

\- _Laissez moi vous expliquer. Vous avez été choisi pour être un des rares testeurs de notre nouvelle console, à la pointe de la technologie. Cette machine vous fait rentrer dans un univers d'un jeu vidéo ou bien d'un film comme si vous y étiez. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

\- _...Bordel!_

 **Fin**

* * *

 _(1) "Détruisez le groupe de personnes !" Dans le langage des Navis dans "Avatar" x)_

 _(2) "Débile"_

 _(3) "Tuez les démons !"_

Et voila ! Premier OS terminé ! Bien sur, certains sont court hein, 2h30, c'est pas long ! Fallait s'y attendre x)

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a bien plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Surtout que Maitre Pancake n'est pas très contente de son OS, faites lui savoir qu'il est bon, si vous êtes d'accord avec moi ! :P)

Le prochain écrit arrivera demain ! Je garde le secret pour les genres, les personnages et l'auteur ! Sachez juste qu'il n'a encore jamais écrit de FF auparavant, ce sera sa première publication ! o/

A demain ! Cookie pour tout le monde ah ah !


	2. Un anniversaire mouvementé (Sevist)

_Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici le second OS du recueil !_

 _Celui-ci est complètement différent du précédent, que ce soit par le style, ou par les genres ! Et puis, c'est la première fanfiction que notre candidat écrit ! Soyez donc indulgent ! :p_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous laisse avec le petit mot de l'auteur : Sevist !_

 ** _BONSOIR JE SUIS SEVIST AHAH ! Et bienvenu ! BIENvenu cher lecteurs, lectrices, otaries, écureuils et autres chimpanzés qui ont bien voulu lire mon petit texte._**

 ** _(moi? fan de Bob? naaan c'est pas vrai!)_**

 ** _Comme l'a si bien dit ma cher Nahira, je m'appelle Sevist et je ne sais pas du tout écrire d'histoire.. je m'amuse a créer des scénarios mais imaginer dans un bouquin c'est très différent pour moi et vu que j'étais au chalet pour cette histoire j'me suis dit "Allez on verra c'que ça donne!"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes,_**

 ** _et n'oubliez pas ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent!_**

 ** _Un grand merci à vous pour le temps que vous prenez à lire et surement à une prochaine les gens!_**

* * *

 **Auteur :** Sevist

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** Sevist lui même (Perso principal), Bob Lennon, JayKill, Fonkyfouine, Mathieu Sommet.

 **Crossover :** Web show X Five Nights At Freddy's (D'ailleurs, si vous ne connaissez pas ce jeu, vous allez peut être ne pas comprendre grand chose à cet OS... Mmh... Je vais vous faire un rapide topo : En gros, c'est un jeu d'horreur "pointe et clique" en 4 volets dans lequel tu dois garder un restaurant (pour les 2 premiers volets en tout cas) et où tu te fais attaquer par des animatroniques : Bonnie le Lapin, Freddy l'ours, Chica la poule et Foxy le Renard dans le 1, plus d'autre robots dans le 2 (qui ne nous intéresse pas ici, sauf la Marionnette). Je ne peux pas vous raconter l'histoire parce que de 1, c'est trop long, et de 2, personne n'est sur a 100% de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Voila, vous devriez un peu vous y retrouver maintenant.)

 **Genre imposés :** Angst (Angoisse) / Mystery

 **Mots à ajouter :** Cookie / Perpendiculaire

 _Bien sur, Sevist s'appartient à lui même, et les vidéastes cités s'appartiennent à eux-même ! Les personnalités de Mathieu appartiennent à ce dernier ! (J'avais oublié le disclaimer sur l'autre OS... Pardonnez moi x))_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Anniversaire mouvementé**

Bonsoir a toi, jeune lecteur ou lectrice et adorateur ou adoratrice du GRAND ET NON MOINS MAGNIFIQUE BOB LENNON ! ( comme moi quoi..).

Si tu lis cette histoire, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde pour te la conter de vive voix.

En effet, je vais te raconter comment je suis mort et par quel maléfice je me suis lancé dans cette histoire maudite.

...

Tout commença le 24 Août 2015, après avoir passé énormément de temps sur Five Nights at Freddy's (tout les volets, même le dernier...) je pris la décision de faire mon anniversaire le jour J donc le 25 août. Sur le coups je me suis dit que le faire du jour pour le lendemain ce n'était pas fameux mais bon, au moins j'aurais pu voir mes vrais amis en ce jour de fête, je choisis d'appeler Bob en premier :

« Allô bob ? C'est Sevist a l'appareil.

\- BONSOIR JE SUIS TON BOB ADORE ! Ah ah ah comment vas tu ?

\- Ben écoute, ça peut aller, comme toujours, et toi ?

\- Ben idem, je répond encore et toujours aux fans et aux haters du net tout en parlant à Fanta et cherchant des nouveaux jeux pour vous montrer tout les souches perdues du net.

\- AAAh.. donc.. tu bosses demain ?

\- Ah bah ouais, ça risque fort mon grand...

\- Ok, ben écoute si tu veux passer demain, je fête mes 21 ans chez moi easy, les parents se cassent !

\- Ben ce sera avec grand plaisir que je passerais au moins pour voir comment ça se passe !

\- Ok merci bob a plus !

\- A plus ! RE Cher amis... »

En raccrochant, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'observait dans ma chambre... ma propre chambre... je regardais a ma droite, mon mur avec la fenêtre... derrière moi ? Nan juste mon lit et mes coussins star wars avec Yoda qui me regardait comme si il allait me demander des **Cookies** pour lutter contre le coté obscur... Plus loin sur la droite, ma penderie incrustée dans le mur... trop rien d'intéressant... Venait ensuite mes étagères de légos... Star wars pour la plupart... Non je ne suis pas un nerd du tout.. Mais c'est en regardant a ma porte que je fus horrifié ! Là ! En face de moi dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée ! Le masque au trois quart caché de la marionnette... Suivi de la musique de Freddy... Je me suis de suite dit que ce n'était pas vrai, du au fait que j'avais trop joué... Et comme pour approuver mon hypothèse, au clignement de mes yeux, il disparut...

...

Une heure passa sans encombre... J'appelais Fonkyfouine et Jaykill pour savoir si il y avait moyen pour eux aussi de venir à ma fête. Puis au final, j'eus droit a leur répondeur Skype... peut-être étaient-ils en train de jouer ou de faire leur émissions respective ? Quoi qu'il en advienne, je pris les clef de ma voiture pour aller chercher des boissons, biscuits, pizzas ou autres malbouffes faciles à faire autre que des pâtes... mais... non... encore cette musique ! Et dans ma voiture ! Et là dans le rétroviseur intérieur : Freddy ! Mais avec un regard... comme... un pervers... oui c'est bizarre je sais, mais c'était le même que dans FNAF premier du nom et dans l'ordre de sortie (j'y tiens) quand il est devant les toilettes des filles.

Mais au moment de me retourner... Rien.. nada.. keutchi .. wallou .. enfin tout ce que vous voulez pour dire non... Et comme dans sauver par le gong, mon portable sonna, c'était Mathieu qui m'appelait :

« Ouais allô ?

\- Ouep sev' c'est Mathieu !

\- Ouais, comment allez vous ?

\- Ben on va bien ! _« ouais gamin tres bien »_ **[salut Gros!]**

\- Ouais a ce que je vois vous allez bien ! Ahah !

\- Ouaiiis ! Bon tu fais quoi demain ?

\- Ben mon anniversaire pourquoi ?

 _\- «On est invité j'espère ! en plus si y'a des lycéenne, on va réviser les maths ! J'dois leur montrer ma **perpendiculaire**... »_

\- Oui il y en aura et plein AHAHAH !

 **\- [Trop coool gros !]**

\- T'inquiète man !

\- Bon on se dit à demain de ce fait ?

\- Ouep à demain ! »

...

Le soir venu, et après une longue et inteeeerminable attente a la sortie du supermarché, j'arrivais enfin chez moi. Dans le soir assez sombre... pour un été c'était assez... bizarre... bref je rentrais chez moi peinard, les parents partis, je m'occupais de la maison .. avoir la maison pour 3 jours c'est assez exceptionnel chez moi donc autant en profiter le plus possible. J'ai donc bougé tout les meubles, mais genre tout ce qui pouvait être bougé je l'ai bougé. Un grand espace dans cette petite maison.

...

Mais pendant la nuit, pas moyen de dormir, des bruits de ferrailles, des rires... musiques ? et apparition de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy et la Marionnette.. la vu des oreilles.. les coins de visages.. pas moyen de fermer les yeux, ils m'observaient fortement, trop fortement ! Pas moyen de bouger sans les entendre... ils sont là... non là ! ou nan la-bas ! Au final la pendule sonna les six heures puis... plus rien... le seul moment ou j'ai pu enfin « dormir » .

...

Vers midi, je reçus un appel de Bob me disant qu'il pouvait passer au soir. La joie m'envahissait ! Enfin, le grand Bob ! Venir chez moi avec tout mes potes ! La classe nan ?.. Attendez C'EST BOB QUOI ! Bref je m'écarte du sujet principal...

...

Pendant l'après midi, j'ai vu Foxy courir dans le jardin.. mais de plus en plus réel.. Mais non c'est ma tête qui me joue des tours c'est pas grave. Mais... pourquoi ma porte venait de s'ouvrir ?!

Mon Dieu ! Devant moi ! Là ! Pour de vrai... Foxy qui courait vers moi ! J'aurais jamais du faire des recherches pour l'histoire de FNAF ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi il me court après ?

J'avais beau courir partout dans ma petite maison, essayer toutes les portes, mais elles étaient toutes verrouillées ! Je panique de trop et là... trou noir... au moment de mon réveil je n'eus que le temps de me relever pour continuer a courir avec un énorme mal de tête... je m'écroule dans ma chambre... je vais dans ma penderie en rampant... Je les entends.. ils arrivent..

...

Dernier paragraphe que je puisse écrire je pense, il n'y a pas eu de bruits depuis dix minutes.. mais.. ils sont là.. je les sens.. non Non NON pas cette musique ! je le vois !

Freddy c'est Freddy ! il va...

THE

END

* * *

 _Voila voila ! Deuxième OS finit ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Perso j'ai bien aimé ! ^^ Et puis... Le mot perpendiculaire est tellement bien placé XD_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petite review ! C'est nos récompenses pour avoir prit le temps d'écrire :p_

 _La prochaine histoire arrive donc demain ! Elle est écrite par quelqu'un de familier au site ! Et qui écrit... Pouah ! Enfin vous verrez bien ! Je garde encore le secret quant aux genres et aux persos ! Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! ^^_

 _Ah bientôt ! Je vous offre un morceau de gâteau "Savane" ! (toi même tu sais...)_


	3. A la recherche de Pupuce (La Licorne)

_Hello tout le monde ! Prêt pour un nouvel OS ? J'imagine que oui sinon vous ne seriez pas là..._

 _Enfin bref, dans la dernière histoire, j'ai dis que ce chapitre-ci serait écrit par une habituée du site... Ben finalement, j'ai changé d'avis x)_

 _Cet écrit est donc la toute première Fanfiction de notre Licorne Frisée ! On applaudit ! *clap*_

 _Je tiens aussi à vous informer : Maître Pancake souhaite tous vous remercier pour vos reviews adorables ! Elle a vraiment été touchée ! GROS POUTOU !_

 _Maintenant, je vous laisse un pitit mot de La Licorne avant de passer à la lecture ! o/_

 ** _Yoooooo bande de Patatoes xD_**

 ** _Merci Nahira pour cette pitite présentation rapide._**

 ** _C'est effectivement ma 1ere fanfiction cependant j'ai envie de continuer, je verrai ça avec mon Yoplait (alias Nahira)._**

 ** _Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes bande de patates licornes!_**

* * *

 **Auteur :** La licorne frisée

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** François Theurel

 **Crossover :** Il n'y en a pas ^^

 **Genre imposés :** Adventure/Fantasy

 **Mots à ajouter :** Tupperware/Banane

* * *

A la recherche de Pupuce!

François se réveilla dans une grotte sombre.

Il se leva et scruta l'endroit.

 **\- Pupuce?**

Pas de réponse.

Il chercha la pelle du regard.

Il ne l'a trouva pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un petit **tupperware** qui brillait étrangement derrière un petit rocher.

Il l'ouvrit et une voix rauque se fit entendre:

 _"FOSSOYEUR DE FILMS, JE VOUS LANCE UN DÉFI, ARRIVEREZ-VOUS A RETROUVER VOTRE AMIE LA PELLE ET SORTIR DE CET ENDROIT EN BATTANT MES CHAMPIONS? QUI SUIS-JE VOUS DEMANDEZ-VOUS? RETROUVEZ VOTRE PELLE ET VOUS LE CE TUPPERWARE, IL SE METTRA A BRILLER QUAND JE DEVRAIS COMMUNIQUER AVEC TOI."_

Puis le tupperware s'éteignit et le Fossoyeur le rangea dans sa sacoche. Il se mit à courir et il sortit de cette grotte en peu de temps. Il se trouvait à présent dans une grande forêt.

La boite se remis à briller, il l'ouvrit.

 _"MARCHE ET TA PREMIÈRE ÉPREUVE TE SERA RÉVÉLÉ."_

Il obéit et marcha droit devant lui.

Au bout d'un moment, le Fossoyeur entendit un bruit de sabot, il se retourna et vit une licorne qui brillait de mille feu.

 _"PREMIÈRE_ _ÉPREUVE : MONTE SUR LE DOS DE CETTE LICORNE."_

François ricana. Monter sur le dos d'un animal qui ressemble à un cheval? C'était du tout cuit! Il rejoint l'animal et approcha sa main lentement sur son museau pour tenter de l'apprivoiser.

Mais la licorne n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'un humain monte sur elle ! Elle fonça sur notre pauvre Fossoyeur, qui se mit à courir pour échapper à la créature.

Il courut longtemps, et il commençait à fatiguer. Il avançait de moins en moins vite et la licorne ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. À ce moment, il eut une idée ! Dans un dernier sprint il grimpa à un arbre et observa son poursuivant.

La licorne semblait le chercher, elle ruminait et tapait de mécontentement avec ses sabots.

François a su que c'était le moment et il sauta sur le dos de l'animal ! Commença alors un rodéo entre eux. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes la licorne se calma, et l'homme caressa sa crinière.

 **\- Bien ma belle, tu vas m'aider à retrouver Pupuce.**

A ces mots, la licorne commença à galoper, comme si elle savait où elle devait se rendre.

 _"TA DEUXIÈME ÉPREUVE SERA DE RÉCUPÉRER LE DARD AU BOUT DE LA QUEUE DE L'INCUBE."_

Soudain la créature se cambra ! François évita de tomber, et il vit devant lui un de ses amis youtuber.

 **\- Antoine! Je suis content de...**

A peine avait-il pu finir sa phrase, qu'il remarqua des ailes dans le dos d'Antoine et une queue avec au bout le dard dont parlait la voix précédemment.

Il attaqua notre fossoyeur qui essaya avec la licorne à l'esquiver.

L'incube attaqua cette dernière qui fit tomber François de son dos. Alors qu'il était à terre, il prit une pierre pointu qui se trouvait proche de lui.

La licorne réussit à attraper la queue de la bête et d'un geste vif et rapide le Fossoyeur lança la pierre qui coupa la queue de l'incube qui s'envola au loin en hurlant de douleur.

François remonta sur le dos de la licorne, le dard enrobé dans des feuilles pour éviter les incidents de piqûres durant le trajet. La créature magique se remit à galoper.

 _"TA DERNIÈRE ÉPREUVE SERA DE TROUVER LA **BANANE** BLEUE ET DE LA DONNER A MANGER AU WENDIGO SANS TE FAIRE MANGER PAR LUI ÉVIDEMENT."_

Une banane?! Sérieusement? François commençait à en avoir assez de ces épreuves bizarres...Mais il savait pourquoi il effectuait tous ça: retrouver Pupuce à tous prix!

Il chercha du regard l'objet convoité et trouva un régime de banane. Il descendit de la licorne et grimpa à l'arbre puis redescendit rapidement ayant trouvé facilement le fruit.

Mais à ce moment deux bruits se font entendre: un hurlement horrible et ensuite le hennissement du cheval ! Il se retourna, le fruit dans la main, face au Wendigo qui était en train de se délecter des entrailles de la licorne.

 **\- SALOPERIE!**

Il courue vers le monstre et après une bataille au corps à corps avec la bête, il lui enfonça le fruit dans sa gorge. Le wendigo hurla et brûla sous les yeux d'un François blessé et fatigué.

Soudain il sentit une douleur dans les jambes. Il regarda et vit du sang, beaucoup de sang et des traces de brûlures.

Le wendigo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot avant de mourir ! Le Fossoyeur tomba à genoux, puis son corps entier tomba et sa vision se brouilla.

A ce moment il entendit une voix et vit difficilement Pupuce.

 **\- Debout abruti !**

François se redressa d'un coup, il était dans sa chambre et à ses côtés, Alexis alias LinksTheSun et ...

 **\- PUPUCE!** S'écria François en étreignant sa pelle.

Alexis,le regarde perplexe. Il était rester dormir chez le Fossoyeur après une fête arrosée.

 **\- Donc tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve?**

 **\- Oui... allez lève toi tu as une vidéo à finir et ce soir on fait un ciné avec les gars.**

François se leva, content que tous ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

 _Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je dois bien avoué que je me suis bien marrée à la lecture ! Surtout avec Antoine en Succube XD_

 _Prochain OS demain ! Ecrit par un pitit débutant, qui commence à ouvrir ses pétales sur le site ! Je vous laisse le suspens :p_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une jolie petite review ! C'est vraiment motivant et réjouissant pour un si petit truc gratuit et rapide !_

 _Tarte à la Rhubarbe pour tout le monde ! o/_


	4. One Night's at the Event (TheRedKiller)

_Me revoilà avec le 4eme OS ! ^^_

 _Aujourd'hui, on retourne du côté de Five Nights at Freddy's ! Avec de nouveaux vidéastes qui sont très peu utilisés sur ce site ! (je pense être la seul à avoir écrit sur eux en faite...)_

 _L'auteur est donc comme je l'ai dis hier, un débutant du site mais qui est bien inscrit sous le nom de TheRedKiller664 ! Vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez, il écrit plus du côté de Naruto !_

 _Je vous laisse avec sont petit mot ! Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Salut a tous ! Aujourd'hui je vais tenter de faire un OS pour le défis écriture que Nahily a organisé ! C'est mon premier OS donc soyez indulgent ! Il a beau être assez court j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a aller voir la Fan Fic que j'écris en ce moment même ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Auteur :** TheRedKiller664

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** FonkyFouine et JayKill.

 **Crossover :** Web show x FNAF (le deuxième est dernier crossover de ce genre, les prochains OS ne sont plus du tout du coté de ce jeu ! ^^)

 **Genre imposés :** Drama/Angst

 **Mots à ajouter :** Patate/Paillasson

* * *

One Night's at the Event

Nous sommes le 7 novembre, FonkyFouine se rend ce jour là à Lille pour un événements sur le thème de Five Nights at Freddy's. La convention se passa sans soucis avec son ami JayKill et la nuit tomba rapidement sur Lille. Fonky rejoint les salles de classe aménagées en dortoir à la fin de la convention, et il s'installa dans son 'lit' en disant au revoir a Jay qui lui dormait dans une autre salle de classe.

Il mit ces affaires dans un coin et sortit de son sac une peluche qui représentait la peluche de Freddy dans FNAF 4 que lui avait donné un des ces fans et le mit a côté, de son lit.

Il s'allongea et s'endormit.

...

À minuit précise, il se réveilla en sursaut en croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Soudain, il se rendit compte que la salle était vide, que toutes les personnes qui dormaient dans la même salle avaient disparu. Il se leva pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Devant la salle de classe, il y avait un couloir qui desservait sur les autres classes et des fenêtres sur tout le mur de la classe qui menait au couloir. Puis il se rapprocha de la porte, terrifié et en quête de réponses. À peine il eut le temps de marcher 2 mètres, qu'il vit une ombre traverser le couloir a toute vitesse sans s'arrêter. Il sursauta et il se retourna violemment vers son lit.

Il se demandait encore ce que c'était... Dans ça tête il se disait « _Mais c'était Foxy putain ?! »_ et il commença a trembler de peur. Pour se rassurer, il se disait que c'était peut-être une blague avec un bon cosplay ou alors qu'il avait trop travaillé sur le « Lire Entre les Lignes » et qu'il était en train de cauchemarder.

Mais cela semblait si réel... Il essaya de trouver quelque chose pour se tirer de là, mais la seul entrée était la porte de la salle de classe. Il transpirait mais il essayait de comprendre la situation... Pour lui il cauchemardait obligatoirement ! Alors il décida de se lever et de se rapprocher de la porte, de l'ouvrir pour aller voir un agent de sécurité. Il commença a ouvrir la porte doucement pour ne pas faire de bruits dans le noir, car la salle était a peine éclairée par la lumière de la lune. La porte maintenant mi-ouverte, il sentis un souffle chaud sur le visage et le bruit de respiration lui agresser les oreilles. Il ferma la porte sur le champs aussi rapidement que possible.

Il se retourna en courant vers son lit, sous le choc. Pour lui, c'était clair ! C'était le souffle des animatroniques dans FNAF 4 ! Et il avait sentit la chaleur sur son visage ! C'était réel ! Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il était 00:04. Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir vu l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait ! Il se retourna donc vers la porte et il vit FredBear devant une vitre de sa 'chambre'. Aussitôt, il prit son téléphone et utilisa ça lampe torche pour éblouir l'animatronique. Son effet fut immédiat et elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venus. La terreur s'empara de Fonky. Il venait de comprendre que même si il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, tout ceci était réel. Il allait devoir survivre jusqu'à 6 heures du matin.

C'était quitte ou double, il n'avait pas le choix, il se leva donc, armé de son téléphone et se mit dans le coin de la porte pour guetter l'arriver d'une animatronique, mais il était encore paralysé par la peur, il et ne savait pas prendre assez de courage en main pour ouvrir la porte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a enfin ouvrir le morceau de bois, au bout d'un long moment, il vit ça lampe clignoter. Il regarda derrière lui et il vit trois petits Freddy sur son lit qui disparurent presque instantanément. À ce moment là, il comprit. Derrière les peluches qui disparaissaient, il vit la petite peluche de Freddy sur le lit avec son aire faussement mignon. Il se dit à ce moment là _« Non c'est pas possible ! »_ et se décida a ouvrir la porte.

Il vit un ombre qui apparentait a Bonnie, partir au coin du couloir une fois qu'il fut éclairé. Il regarda a nouveau l'heure sur son téléphone... Il était 1:12 du matin. Il ne se préoccupa pas plus de la peluche et continua a essayer de survivre.

Il ne se passa pas grand chose pendant les deux heures suivantes a part des ombres se déplaçant. Fonky ne vit pas grand chose de terrifiant et il reprit son calme malgré l'ambiance pesante de l'endroit. Il finit par revenir à son lit et il commença à entendre un bruit de radio, comme une communication cryptée. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, imaginant que Mangle se trouvait dans le couloir. Il repartit a la porte vérifier mais il ne vit aucune animatronique. Il retourna donc a son lit pour voir si il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié. Puis il entendit un violent bruit venant du plafond. C'était Mangle. Fonky s'étala comme un **paillasson** de peur et il eut le réflexe d'activer sa lampe alors que le renard était a seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle repartit dans un conduis.

Fonky regarde l'heure, il était 3:47. Il continua alors, terrorisé et de plus en plus fatigué a empêcher les animatroniques de l'atteindre. Le temps passa, plus que le jeune homme ne le pensait. Il regarda une nouvelle fois ça montre ,il était 5:57. Il se réjouit silencieusement sans relâcher son attention. Puis il se retourna vers son lit, fit disparaître les minis Freddy et se mit sur son matelas. Il regarda encore l'heure, il était 5:58 et en se relevant, il arrêta de regarder son portable et se remit a regarder en direction de la porte.

Soudain, il vit Golden Freddy qui se tenait debout a même pas 1 mètre de lui. Il eu le reflex de lui donner une **patate** , ce qui eut pour effet d'enlever sa tête de ces épaules. A l'intérieur, il vit le cadavre de JayKill et il tomba immédiatement au sol, effondré et choqué. Il commença a pleurer, puis il re-regarda vers son ami déchu. Golden Freddy et ce qu'il contenait commençait à disparaître lentement, comme un fantôme. Puis derrière, apparut NightMare qui avança vers le vidéaste en pleure rapidement avec un regard atroce. Fonky n'avait plus l'application pour sa lampe ouverte, il réussit a l'ouvrir rapidement alors que Nightmare se rapprochait de plus en plus, et il réussit a l'éclairer, mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il se rapprocha puis avança rapidement ça main vers Fonky qui ferma les yeux sous le coup de la peur. Puis l'animatronique s'arrêta. Fonky rouvra les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparus, ces camarades de chambre réapparus et Jay devait sûrement être dans ça salle de classe. Il regarda son portable, il était 6 heures du matin.

* * *

 _Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors je rassure tout de suite les personnes qui ne connaissent pas bien le jeu FNAF, c'était le deuxième et dernier OS basé dessus !_

 _Le prochain écrit arrivera demain donc, et cette fois, ce sera bien une habituée du site ! Et franchement, son écrit rentre dans mon top trois s'il n'est pas en première position ! (il est d'ailleurs très long par rapport aux autres, on voit l'expérience !) On retournera sur des vidéastes un peu plus connu d'ailleurs !_

 _N'oubliez pas le petite review qui fait plaisir avant de partir !_

 _Napolitain et bisous !_

 _P.S : S'il reste des fautes inadmissibles dans ce texte, pardonnez moi ! Disons que TheRed n'est pas très fort en orthographe et je ne suis pas la meilleure bêta-lectrice au monde ! Je vous donne un bonbon pour me faire pardonner !_


	5. Espoir, plus d'espoir (Nodoka997)

_Coucou ! Nous voici donc au 5eme OS ! Celui de Nodoka997 ! C'est l'une de mes auteures préférés alors, je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'ai aimé son écrit !_

 _C'est le deuxième plus long texte je crois... En tout cas elle dépasse les 4 pages ! On est que trois à avoir réussi à atteindre cette longueur ! On l'applaudit ! *clap*_

 _Et en plus elle a fait une songfic... Nan mais sérieux, elle a du talent !_

 _Allez voir d'ailleurs ses propres Fanfictions, ce sont des perles, croyez moi !_

 _Place à son mot d'auteur et bonne lecture ! o/_

 ** _Bon, bah voici ma contribution. Je n'ai jamais fait de défis en temps limité avant, mais c'était très sympa. Concentration maximale pendant le temps imparti ! Le problème, c'est que j'ai trouvé pleins d'autres trucs exploitables, mais j'ai eu peur de pas pouvoir finir dans les temps. Du coup, je ferai probablement d'autres OS en rapport avec celui-là sur mon propre compte. Merci à Nahily de m'avoir proposé de participer, c'est quelque chose que je referai avec plaisir ! :D_**

 ** _PS : Si Peter Queen passe par là, je te fais un GROS câlin !_**

* * *

 **Auteur :** Nodoka997

 **Rating :** K ou K+

 **Personnages :** Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités, Antoine Daniel, Kriss (langue de Pub), Alexis Breut et ses frères, Victor (In The Panda), François Theurel (Fossoyeur de films) et Mr Yéyé.

 **Crossover :** Il n'y en a pas ^^

 **Genre imposés :** Surnaturel/Friendship

 **Mots à ajouter :** Poulet/Perpendiculaire

* * *

Quand Mathieu Sommet se met à souhaiter que ses personnalités n'aient jamais existé, il ne pensait pas en arriver là...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Coincé sur ce lit d'hôpital qu'il haïssait chaque jour un peu plus, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part rester prostré, Mathieu sentait que la fin était proche. Le docteur Frédéric avait gagné. C'était fini. L'ancien vidéaste se passa une main sur ses cheveux rasés et étouffa un gémissement lorsque la voix du Patron tenta de franchir ces lèvres.

 **\- Ça suffit... Arrêtez ! J'aurai préféré que vous n'ayez jamais existé !**

 **\- Tu sais, Mathieu... Il suffisait de demander.**

Et comme ça, d'un coup, sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, le Prof se mit à apparaître devant lui.

 **\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- J'exauce ton vœu, Mathieu.**

 **\- C'est impossible !**

 **\- J'ai la Science Infuse. Quel que soit le moyen utilisé, si tu souhaites que nous n'existions pas, en tant que créations qui ne veulent que ton bien, nous le faisons.**

 **\- Je... Je ne... Arrête, Prof ! Attends !**

 **\- Tu n'auras plus de problèmes à cause de nous. Plus jamais.**

 **\- Pourq...**

 **\- Adieu, Mathieu.**

Le vidéaste se sentit tomber dans le vide.

 **.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le décor en face de lui n'avait plus rien d'un hôpital. Et Mathieu était complètement déboussolé.

Puis devant lui, il eut droit à une vision d'horreur.

Retenant ses larmes et son envie de vomir, il se recula précipitamment des quatre corps ensanglantés en face de lui, incapable de penser correctement.

 **\- Patron ! Geek ! Hippie ! Maître Panda !**

Et où était donc le Prof ? Et comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Un mal de tête subi lui déchira le crâne, et il poussa un long cri de souffrance. Aussi douloureuse que courte, la migraine le quitta seulement quelques secondes après, mais cela ne l'apaisa pas. Bien au contraire.

Maintenant, il était _seul_ dans sa tête. Le dernier mal de crâne avait effacé les dernières traces d'autres esprits dans son cerveau. Et à voir le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, c'était facile à comprendre.

Quatre corps. Ou plutôt quatre _cadavres_. Un trou sanglant dans la tête chacun. Et un pistolet dans la main.

Ses personnalités n'existaient plus.

Mathieu vomit.

 **.**

 **\- Hé ! Y a quelqu'un, là !**

Quelqu'un criait, semblant l'avoir aperçu. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

 **\- Allez, t'approche pas de lui, c'est dangereux !**

 **\- Si personne ne m'avait pris en charge, qu'est-ce que je serai devenu, moi ? De la chair à canon !**

 **\- Écoute, Kriss...**

 **\- Laisse tomber, Alexis. Je sais que tu préfère être rationnel et réaliste, mais moi, je peux pas laisser quelqu'un devant moi qui peut crever à tout moment.**

Ces noms... Il les connaissait...

 **\- Kriss ? Links ?** balbutia Mathieu, se sentant soudainement un peu moins atrocement _seul_.

Les concernés lui jetèrent un regard méfiant. Et sans plus faire attention à celui qui se tenait effondré devant eux, ils se mirent à discuter vivement :

 **\- Il connaît nos noms ! On est foutus si c'est la Brigade des...**

 **\- Merde, réfléchis un peu plus loin que la sécurité du groupe, Alexis ! Ce mec est paumé ! Complètement paumé ! Ça se trouve il a juste vu nos noms sur des avis de recherche !**

Links se mit à hésiter.

 **\- Peut-être, mais je ne risquerai pas la vie de Jeremy et David sur cette supposition. T'as oublié ce qui est arrivé à Charlotte ? Mon frère n'est plus le même, depuis.**

Kriss se mit à rire sans joie, faisant peu cas de la confusion de Mathieu qui était juste à ses pieds.

 **\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? J'ai perdu GunLot, je te rappelle.**

Links regarda ses chaussures, semblant bien misérable tout à coup.

 **\- On le prend avec nous. Tu me dois bien ça, non ?**

Le ton menaçant de Kriss prit Mathieu totalement au dépourvu. Lui qui était toujours si sympathique et souriant... Mais Alexis tenta une dernière réplique :

 **\- Regarde les corps autour de lui. C'est une hécatombe.**

 **\- Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on est pourchassés par la Brigade.**

 **\- Ou quand on veut se faire passer facilement pour un des nôtres !**

Visiblement, Kriss perdit patience. Car sans plus de cérémonie, il se mit à frapper le présentateur du « Point Culture » si fort qu'il s'évanouit aussitôt. Mathieu, totalement perdu, cria de surprise. Qu'était-il arrivé à Kriss ? Kriss, si calme et si posé, avec une voix grave qui ne montait jamais au-dessus des autres, privilégiant toujours la discussion à la violence, semblait être une toute autre personne. Il eut un air furieux qui, un instant, rappela à Mathieu le Prof de Philo. C'était presque comme s'il pouvait voir le mono-sourcil en transparence.

Brusquement, cette expression disparut, et le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Apparemment non, vu l'air confus du plus grand puis son regard désolé vers Links qui ne bougeait plus.

 **\- Désolé,** s'adressa-t-il ensuite à Mathieu, **j'aurais préféré que tu ne voie pas ça. Tu peux te lever ?**

Enfin, le plus petit reconnaissait son ami. Celui qui lui souriait gentiment et qui lui tendait une main amicalement. Main qu'il prit, trop sonné et dégoûté pour oser de nouveau jeter un œil sur les quatre corps morts.

Après avoir testé la solidité de ses jambes, encore bien trop faible à son goût, Mathieu lui adressa un air vaillant et Kriss s'en contenta. Il mit ensuite Links sur son dos et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre ?

Le vidéaste le suivit, des questions plein la tête. Et il était si fatigué... Si _vide_...

Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba, ayant seulement le temps d'entendre un juron fleuri de la part de Kriss.

 **.**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut des yeux marron cachés derrière des lunettes qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

 **\- Antoine !** s'exclama Mathieu.

Il voulut faire un geste, mais curieusement, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, paniqué. Même si les personnes qu'il voyait lui étaient familières, il n'en reconnaissait aucune, que ce soit dans leurs yeux froids, leur posture méfiante, ou même parfois la crainte qui se dégageait de leurs attitudes.

Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » essaya de se calmer, observant chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. En commençant par la droite, il y avait Links – il paraissait mécontent et suspicieux, jetant des regards tendus vers ses voisins que Mathieu reconnut – puis David et Jeremy juste à côté de leur frère, ensuite François Theurel – qui semblait bizarrement éteint – puis Victor – qui lui envoyait des regards où transpirait le danger et qui firent frissonner Mathieu – et Mr Yéyé – qui semblait complètement ailleurs, dans son monde à lui. Enfin, il y avait Antoine juste en face de lui, qui l'observait avec appréhension, peut-être même avec... peur ?

 **\- Antoine, c'est moi,** dit Mathieu.

Mais à voir la tête de son ami, il ne le reconnaissait pas.

 **\- Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? Et comment tu nous connais ?** demanda Victor, agressif, prenant la tête de ce qui ressemblait bel et bien un interrogatoire sans que personne n'ose l'en empêcher.

Plusieurs s'écartèrent même de lui. Et Mathieu qui ne comprenait rien, qui avait l'impression qu'on avait arraché des bouts de son âme... Il prit une profonde inspiration, et débuta :

 **\- Je suis Mathieu. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Et je vous connais parce qu'on est potes, merde !**

 **\- Jamais vu ta tête, mec. Et si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu ne dirais pas être mon « ami », je peux te l'assurer.**

Le ton froid de Victor perturba Mathieu, mais il s'entêta :

 **\- Toi, Antoine, t'es mon meilleur ami ! On se fait tout le temps de délires, avec ta peluche perverse Richard et ton ventilateur sans émotions Samuel !**

Les yeux du chevelu s'agrandirent. Le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks » n'y prêta pas attention, poursuivant :

 **\- Links, t'aime beaucoup rire, et dans tes vidéos, tu analyses, réfléchis, recherches ! Tu aimes savoir, et tu aimes partager ton savoir !**

Encore une fois, il ne prêta pas attention aux sourcils froncés d'Alexis, s'étant déjà tourné vers d'autres personnes :

 **\- Et vous êtes ses frères, David et Jeremy ! Vous adorez vous moquer de lui et faire les abrutis, mais vous l'aidez beaucoup et sans vous, les « Non mais t'as vu ce que t'écoutes ?! » n'auraient pas la même saveur !**

 **\- « Non mais t'as vu »... quoi ?**

Mathieu ignora la confusion et l'agacement qu'il engendrait, s'attaquant à quelqu'un d'autre :

 **\- François ! Tu adores le cinéma et nous en expliquer le fonctionnent ! T'es toujours avec ta pelle, Pupuce, et tes délires d'amour éternel avec elle.**

Il ne s'arrêtait plus. Enfiévré par son discours, soudainement, il se mit à hurler par-dessus le brouhaha qui commençait à prendre place :

 **\- Victor ! Toi aussi, t'es fan de cinéma, et ton émission la plus regardée est celle où tu joues un tueur en série en critiquant des films inconnus du grand public ! D'ailleurs, François jouait le rôle d'un commissaire dans la première saison !**

Et enfin...

 **\- Et toi mec ! Ton pseudo, c'est Mr Yéyé ! Tu écris, chantes et composes des chansons, et tu fais des paroles qui marquent les gens !**

Essoufflé, pantelant, Mathieu les regarda, attendant une réaction quelconque. Pendant tout le temps de son discours, bizarrement, il s'était de nouveau senti _quelqu'un_.

Minute ! Quelqu'un ? Quand il faisait son émission, il était _différent_... C'est pour ça que le docteur Frédéric lui avait couru après, c'est pour ça qu'il avait subi tout ça, c'est pour ça que... C'est pour ça qu'il était connu sur YouTube. C'est pour ça qu'il avait des millions de fans qui le suivaient. C'est pour ça qu'il avait pu rencontrer les autres vidéastes.

Et soudain, en les regardant tour à tour, ces vidéastes – ces amis – il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il comprit ce qui, dès le début, avait cloché. Tout comme Mathieu lorsqu'il avait perdu ses personnalités, ils étaient _seuls_. Pas de vidéos. Pas d'échappatoire. Pas de créations.

 **.**

Le silence qui suivit son discours fut terriblement pesant. Chacun se sentait troublé par ces paroles, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Puis finalement, Victor, qui était normalement si souriant, si enthousiaste, se mit à cracher :

 **\- C'est ça. Et mon cul, c'est du poulet. Links avait raison, Kriss. T'aurais pas du l'amener. Ce mec, c'est un taré.**

 **\- Peut-être bien, que je suis cinglé,** murmura le présentateur de « Salut les Geeks ».

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Peut-être bien, que je suis cinglé !** répéta-t-il, hurlant cette fois, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. **Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes tous cinglés, comme moi !**

Et en voyant Victor, qui semblait prêt à l'étrangler, Antoine, qui semblait le craindre un peu plus à chaque phrase, Links, de plus en plus troublé, Kriss, sautant d'une émotion à l'autre sans transition, François, si mélancolique, et Yéyé, si ailleurs, il eut envie de pleurer. Puis David et Jeremy, entre eux tous, ils paraissaient tous petits, si petits, comme s'ils n'existaient plus, comme s'ils ne riaient plus.

Et il ne les connaissait pas, ces gens. Ces personnes-là, elles n'avaient pas de passion, pas d'espoir. Elles avançaient à tâtons dans leur vie en craignant de tomber, sans jamais dévier du chemin de la raison. Et ils en étaient devenus fous. La folie qui les rongeait, c'était la même que Mathieu sentait en lui-même parce qu'à force de renier une partie de soi, on sombre.

Alors, prenant conscience de tout ça d'un coup, il se mit à pleurer. Pleurer de ses personnalités qui avaient fait un dernier sacrifice pour lui, pleurer de cette bonne humeur et de cette affection qui n'était qu'un souvenir entre eux tous, pleurer de sa stupidité qui l'avait amené ici et maintenant, pleurer de ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre mais ressentaient au fond d'eux.

Il laissa les autres complètement désemparés.

 **.**

 **\- Te permettra-t-on d'éclore ?**

La voix, douce, un peu aiguë, surtout chantante, fit relever la tête à Mathieu. Le vidéaste croisa le regard de Yéyé, et vit dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait compris. Alors, avec un timbre rauque, laissant refluer ses larmes, reniflant légèrement, Mathieu coassa :

 **\- Chante pour moi...**

L'homme s'exécuta.

 _Tu as fini par apprendre à te taire,_

 _Au fil du temps..._

 _À force de ne plus savoir quoi faire..._

 _Lentement,_

 _Les bras croisés, la tête baissée dans les couloirs,_

 _Tu as fini par apprendre à te faire,_

 _Oublier..._

 _La bouche fermée, du son dans les oreilles,_

 _Tu ne t'exprimes plus,_

 _Une boule scellée de trésors et merveilles,_

 _Mais qui ne vit plus..._

 _Tu es une étoile étouffée par ta différence._

 _Tu as fini par apprendre à t'y faire._

 _Écrasé..._

Mais la mélodie se brisa un instant, rompant la magie de la chanson. Et tout, sur son visage, trahissait ses doutes. Cette chanson, elle faisait partie de ses convictions, elle faisait partie de lui. Si on la rejetait... Si on _le_ rejetait...

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux se taire, enfouir tout ça, et tant pis si ça faisait mal, tant pis si c'était dur, il ne pouvait pas perdre ce refuge. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, sinon.

Mais alors, alors que Mathieu voyait l'étincelle qui avait faiblement brillé disparaître, alors qu'il sentait que le chanteur allait se refermer comme une huître, la personne la plus inattendue possible se mit à supplier d'une voix apaisée :

 **\- Continue...**

L'étincelle se transforma en brasier, illuminant les autres, et un sourire un peu triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Yéyé. Il leur laissait voir son âme.

Et il en crevait de trouille.

 _Mais dans les traits, dans leurs yeux,_

 _Tu n'y vois pas ton reflet,_

 _Juste un monstre, un être sale,_

 _Comme s'ils te détestaient,_

 _Mais ce n'est pas toi, non ce n'est pas toi,_

 _Que tu vois dans leurs regards,_

 _Et tu te demandes si un jour,_

 _On te permettra d'éclore._

Mais il y avait la confiance de Mathieu, le bouleversement de Victor, les sourires de Links et de ses frères, le calme de Kriss, l'espoir de François, le début de courage d'Antoine.

Et il continua à chanter.

 _Te permettra-t-on d'éclore ?_

 _Te permettra-t-on d'éclore ?_

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, respiraient en même temps que lui, écoutaient, charmés.

 _Tu as fini par apprendre par cœur,_

 _Tous leurs mots,_

 _Des mots qui frappent et qui te laissent en pleurs,_

 _En morceaux..._

 _Le vacarme qu'ils font te parvient seulement par échos,_

 _Et tes bras saignent tant tu espères qu'un jour,_

 _On te permettra d'éclore !_

Et c'était comme si en eux, quelque chose se débloquait. Un autre sens qu'ils venaient de trouver, et qu'ils avaient toujours eu, mais dissimulé, enterré dans ce drôle de monde apocalyptique où tous les rêves semblaient s'éteindre avant même d'être pleinement pensés.

 _Te permettra-t-on d'éclore ?_

 _Te permettra-t-on d'éclore ?_

Lorsque le dernier mot retentit, tous s'ébrouèrent un peu, se sentant un peu plus vides. Mais un peu moins qu'avant.

Mathieu était tombé quelque part où ses personnalités n'existaient plus. Un monde rempli de lignes droites et **perpendiculaires** , ou chaque tourbillon était impitoyablement réprimé. Mais pourtant, ils étaient là, à voir enfin quelque chose devant eux, quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Et s'ils ne savaient pas encore bien définir ce que c'était, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Après tout, ils étaient ensembles.

 **\- Lâche-toi, gamin. Et vis l'instant présent. Tu éclos dès maintenant.**

Personne ne sembla surpris de la voix rauque et du sourire carnassier qu'arbora Mathieu.

 _« Cap sur les étoiles et on fonce droit dans le mur ! »_

* * *

 _Et voila... Avouez que cet OS déchire sa maman ! Sortir un truc pareil en 2h30... Moi je dis félicitation !_

 _Prochain OS demain ! Il est écrit par quelqu'un qui n'a encore jamais écrit une nouvelle fois ! Et il a choisit un vidéaste très... Particulier, il n'y a encore jamais eut de FF sur lui ! Ce sera une première ! o/_

 _N'oubliez pas la review ! Cette histoire vaut carrément le coup !_

 _Gros poutous et à demain ! o/_


	6. Pauvre Gillo ! (Maniakoshonen)

_Salut tout le monde ! Et hop ! Voici le 6eme OS !_

 _Ici, on a le droit à un YouTuber beaucoup moins voir pas du tout connu du fandom ! (ou en tout cas, je n'ai encore jamais vu de FF sur lui !)_

 _Du coup, c'est une première ici ! De plus, c'est une fois encore le tout premier écrit de l'auteur ! On peut l'applaudir ! *clap* (oui, j'aime mettre cette phrase !)_

 _Je vous laisse avec son pitit mot et on se retrouve en bas ! o/_

 ** _Hey, salut à tous, ici Maniakoshonen (mais ça vous devez sûrement le savoir) !_**

 ** _Alors, cette fic est ma première et je l'ai donc commencé en n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire. Ah non pardon, j'avais une chose en tète : casé le grand Gillowel !_**

 ** _Du coup le style est maladroit, j'ai peut être fait pas mal d'erreurs et ça part vraiment en couille mais dans le fond j'en suis content et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Et merci aussi à Nahira de m'avoir invité dans le défi et aussi pour la relecture !_**

 ** _Keur sur vous tous et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Auteur :** Maniakoshonen

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnages :** Gillowel (et petite allusion a Maxime Lassot, Mathieu Sommet et L'homme Ecureil (xD))

 **Crossover :** Il n'y en a pas ^^

 **Genre imposés :** Drama/Crime

 **Mots à ajouter :** Patate/Castor

* * *

Pauvre Gillo !

Un jour d'automne, le célèbre youtubeur Gillowel, qui était connu pour son incroyable organe vocal, jouait tranquillement aux jeux vidéos à l'étage sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé suivi du cri de son épouse. Il se dépêcha de descendre les grands escaliers, imaginant déjà le pire. La porte du jardin était grande ouverte et un post-it y était collé. Le youtubeur qui ne le vit pas tout de suite commença à courir dans toute sa maison tout en appelant sa femme avec sa grosse voix mais il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il remarqua aussi que tous les téléphones de la maison n'étaient plus là. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme deux grandes cascades tandis que le mari déboussolé remarqua le message qui avait été laissé sur sa porte. Il commença à la lire tout en s'essuyant les joues :

 _« Bonjour cher ami, je pense que vous avez remarqué que je vous ai plus ou moins emprunté votre femme. Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, pour le moment, mais je change très souvent d'avis en ce moment, c'est pour cela que je vous conseille de m'écouter. Je me doute que vous vous posez pleins de questions mais je vous offre l'opportunité d'avoir des réponses. Venez ce soir dans le parc des roses à 23 heures si vous voulez la revoir. Bien entendu ne prévenez pas la police sinon ça va très mal se passer. »_

Le grand homme, amoureux qu'il était ne pouvait rien faire, il était bouleversé. De la fumée commença à rentrer dans les narines de la célébrité, les **patates** au beurre que sa femme avait préparés étaient entrain de brûler. Il éteignit son four, répara les dégats mais ne pouvait rien avaler à cause du chagrin et du stress. Que pouvait-il faire ?

A 22h45, Gillowel était déjà au parc, il attendait l'agresseur de sa femme quand tout à coup il senti un gros coup contre son crane, comme une batte de baseball, et il tomba dans les pommes sur le coup.

A son réveil, il était attaché à un lit avec sa femme dans le lit voisin et un étrange homme dissimulé derrière un masque de **castor** se tenait en face de lui. Les deux amoureux terrorisés étaient solidement attaché et bayonnés. La pièce était silencieuse et sombre. On n'y voyait ni fenêtre, ni porte.L'homme masqué commença :

 _ **\- Mais qui voilà ? Le graaaand Gillowel ! Aujourd'hui c'est vous qui passez en mode relax !**_

 _ **\- Mmmmmmm !**_

 _ **\- Oh mais quel dommage que votre si bel organe soit ainsi réduit au silence … Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, j'en suis sur. Alors déjà le plus important : qui suis-je et qu'est-ce que je vous veux ? Je vous autorise à m'appeler l'homme Castor. La raison de ce masque ne vous regarde pas.**_

Le castor humain commença à enlever le bandeau qui couvrait la bouche du vidéaste.

 _ **\- Ce sera plus simple comme ça,**_ reprit le psychopathe.

 _ **\- VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE OU JE SUIS ?**_

 _ **\- Oh ! Mais ne nous énervons pas ! La vie est trop courte pour cela !**_

L'homme mystérieux sortit un pistolet de la poche arrière de son pantalon et le pointa en direction de la femme du youtubeur.

 _ **\- ARRETEZ !,**_ hurla le prisonnier de sa voix virile.

 _ **\- Calmez votre mode furax ! Si vous criez encore UNE fois, vous pourrais dire adieu à votre femme ! Donc, laissez moi vous racontez une histoire. Connaissez vous celui que la presse appelle l'homme écureuil ?**_

 _ **\- Je … enfin non. Je devrais ?**_

 _ **\- En fait ce n'est pas très important. Voyez vous,cet homme rongeur est mon grand frère. Un jour un youtubeur dont je ne citerais pas le nom ici a essayé de le tuer sans aucune raison. Depuis cette histoire, toute notre famille a comme but d'exterminer le plus de youtubeur possible. Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parlé de la mort du vidéaste Mathieu Sommet il y a quelques semaines ? Parce son assassin était un cousin de la famille. Celui qui se faisait appeler Maxime Lassot nous avait rejoins parce que lui aussi avait des comptes à régler avec un youtubeur. Il ne portait cependant pas de masques de rongeur car il ne faisait pas partis de la « vraie famille ». Me suivez vous ?**_

 _ **\- Je … je ne comprends pas … je n'ai rien à voir avec ces gens excepté ma profession … vos motivations sont tellement stupides … Laissez au moins ma femme tranquille … je vous en pris …**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes un homme perspicace n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez compris que vous êtes le prochain, et voyez vous, j'ai aussi un cœur ! Je n'allais pas laissez votre femme vivre avec votre mort sur la conscience ! C'est pour cela que va commencé « l'acte final » comme dirais un ami !**_

 _ **\- Ne faites pas ça … JE VOUS EN CONJURE !**_

 _ **\- Je vous avez prévenu !**_

A cet instant, l'homme Castor appuya sur la gâchette de son pistolet et transperça la poitrine de l'épouse du vidéaste. Le lit de cette dernière se tachait doucement de sang . Il y tira 2 autres balles.

 _ **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a pas souffert. Enfin, j'espère !**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi … POURQUOI ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai bien aimé faire ce dernier mode relax avec vous. C'est la fin cher ami … la fin !**_

L'homme coiffé d'un masque de rongeur tira de sang froid sur Gillowel comme il l'avait fait pour la femme de ce dernier. Le bruit des coups de feu résonna dans toute la pièce sombre.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie une fois l'acte terminé … Bon, au suivant !**_

Le tueur sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux corps sans vie attachés aux lits.

* * *

 _Voila (viola) ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que pour un premier écrit c'est vraiment pas mal ^^_

 _Comme d'habitude, le prochain arrivera demain ! Un nouveau crossover d'ailleurs ! Et pas des moindres ! Il rentre dans mon top 3 !_

 _N'oubliez pas la petite review ! Sinon, l'homme castor va se ramener chez vous et... Je préfère pas savoir ce qu'il va vous faire ! :P_

 _Cacolac pour tout le monde ! o/_


	7. Cétait vraiment une nuit de merde(Lyata)

_Coucouuuuu ! Un OS pour la table 4 !_

 _Un petit crossover ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _L'auteure d'aujourd'hui à déjà un peu d'expérience dans le domaine de l'écriture, et ça se ressent ! Hop ! Dans mon top trois !_

 _Voici son petit mot et bonne lecture ! o/_

 ** _SALUT BANDE DE MOCHES ! 3_**

 ** _Aujourd'hui je vous présente mon OS écrit spécialement pour le défi organisé par Nahira (que je remercie de m'avoir mis dans son top 3 (Keur))._**

 ** _J'espère que mon petit récit (je parle comme une vieille XD) vous plaira….En tout cas moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! (Surtout quand…*spoil* (mouhahaha))_**

 ** _Bon bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé après la lecture!_**

 ** _Gros bisous visqueux sur vos joues flasques ! J'VOUS AIME PUTAIN !_**

 ** _De Lyata la killeuse de la street_**

 ** _Ps: Dédicace à la grosse loutre_**

 ** _RePs: Mon mot d'auteur est trop pourrit_**

 ** _ReRePs: Du coup je tente de me rattraper en ps…_**

 ** _ReReRePs: Mais c'est encore pire donc je vais m'arrêter là XD `_**

* * *

 **Auteur :** Lyata (aussi connue sous le nom de Joliesblondes sur le site ou Pingouini pour les intimes)

 **Rating :** K+

 **Personnages :** Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités, ainsi que le Visiteur du Futur.

 **Crossover :** Web Show x Visiteur du Futur (bon techniquement, Le VDF fait partis du web show, mais perso je le prend comme un crossover)

 **Genre imposés :** Romance/Sciences-fiction

 **Mots à ajouter :** Raptor/Sabre Laser

* * *

C'était vraiment une nuit de merde

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut. Un cri strident venait de le réveiller en pleine nuit. Le jeune youtubeur sortit de son lit, les yeux encore à moitié fermés et chercha a taton son téléphone portable, posé sur sa table de nuit. Il regarda l'écran, il était 5h du matin, il ne lui restait plus que trois heures pour dormir avant de devoir prendre son train pour Bruxelles, où l'attendaient ses amis Antoine Daniel et LinksTheSun pour une conférence. Un cri encore plus fort que le premier retentit, cette fois il en était certain, c'était la voix du geek.

Le jeune homme se leva péniblement, enfila ses chaussons-yoshi que lui avait offert Antoine à noël et marcha nonchalamment en direction de la chambre du Patron qui était bien le seul dans cette maison a pouvoir faire crier le gamin aussi fort. Un nouveau cri lui parvint. Cette fois ci Mathieu se mit à courir, le gamer avait vraiment l'air d'être en danger. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil, le vidéaste l'ouvrit à la volée prêt à affronter sa personnalité la plus sombre.

Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe.

Le patron était en train de dormir avec un oreiller sur la tête et Maître Panda était roulé en boule au bout du lit, la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave dégoulinant de celle ci.

Le schizophrène s'adoucit et les observa, rêveur. Ils étaient tellement choupinoupinet ensemble, malheureusement aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte. Après un petit moment de niaiserie, le youtubeur se rappela de la raison de sa venue et fronça les sourcils :

 _\- Patron ! Arrête de dormir ! Il y a le geek qui hurle depuis tout à l'heure et j'aimerais bien pioncer avant la conférence donc tu serais sympa de le relâcher merci !_

 _-Hummm…_ Répondit le Patron totalement dans les vapes.

 _-PATRON BORDEL ! OÙ EST LE GEEK ET QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT ?_ Hurla le nain réveillant maître panda qui était jusqu'ici en plein rêve.

 _-Ahhhh! Mathieu qu'est ce que tu fais là !_ Demanda l'ursidé en descendant du lit le visage cramoisi.

 _-Je te retourne la question..._ Lui répondit son créateur avec un sourire entendu qui fit rougir le Panda de plus belle.

Après un petit silence gênant le patron émergea enfin.

 _\- Pour une fois c'est pas ma faute si le gamin a décidé d'hurler à la mort en pleine nuit. Moi mes victimes au moins je les fais taire. Enfin ça dépend, j'aime bien entendre leurs cris quand je mets ma bite dans..._

 _\- Stop, stop je ne veux pas savoir ! Pour l'instant je veux seulement trouver monsieur-je-cris-la-nuit-parce-que-c'est-rigolo et le faire taire !_ s'exclama Mathieu.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, suivit d'un gros bruit, comme si quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur le sol. Le youtubeur et ses deux personnalités bondirent du lit et coururent jusqu'à la chambre du gamer. Le Patron entra le premier et sortit son pistolet de son costard de nuit (car oui le Patron avait un pijama-costard fait en soie pour la nuit car sinon le tissu le grattait dans son sommeil). Le criminel attrapa le bras du geek dont les joues étaient couvertes de larmes.

 _\- Tu pleures gamin?_ Demanda le Patron sans savoir quoi faire.

 _\- Non je transpire des yeux !_ répondit le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire.

Tout a coup une femme apparut dans la pièce, comme par magie.

Elle était blonde et avait un visage très fin, presque squelettique. A sa vue, le geek se remit de nouveau à pleurer.

La jeune femme prit la parole.

\- _Bonjour, je suis ici pour rencontrer monsieur Sommet, enfin plus précisément l'une des ses personnalités, le geek!_ Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en sa direction. _Nous avons besoin de lui pour sauver le monde, j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'on l'emmène avec nous!_

Mathieu entra dans la chambre essoufflé :

\- _Mais nom d'un **Raptor** qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi?_ Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il commençait a en avoir ras le bol de cette nuit mouvementée.

Le Patron se mit devant Mathieu son pistolet pointé vers la femme.

\- _Cassez vous où je tire !_ S'exclama le criminel.

La femme sortit alors une sorte machine hyper sophistiquée ressemblant un peu a un **sabre-laser** et frappa le patron avec. L'homme aux lunettes noir lâcha son arme et s'écroula au sol, sa main entière brûlé par la blonde.

La jeune femme empoigna alors le geek par l'épaule et tenta de le faire avancer, mais le panda lui sauta dessus et lui mordit le bras ce qui fit pousser un cri aigus a leur nouvelle ennemie. Celle ci donna un violent coup de sabre-laser au panda puis attrapa fermement le gamin qui semblait terrorisé. La blonde regarda une sorte de montre bizarre accrochée à son poignet, dit "Année: 2048", puis disparut d'un coup emmenant le gamer avec elle.

A peine le kidnapping fini, un homme apparut dans la pièce de la même manière que la femme qui avait enlevé le geek.

L'inconnu avait un visage ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un renard, de drôle de lunettes et portait un long manteau. Le Patron le fixa d'un œil mauvais.

\- _Mais c'est pas possible ! Je vais me réveiller !_ s'écria Mathieu.

L'intrus le regarda étrangement puis se mit a chuchoter tout seul :

\- _Je ne le voit pas, je me suis peut être trompé de chambre..._

\- _Monsieur on vous entend quand vous chuchotez !_ soupira le Panda

\- _Merde je suis repéré !_ Fit l'homme à la tête de Renard en regardant Maître Panda furtivement. _Lequel d'entre vous est le geek ?_

Le youtubeur soupira:

\- _Une femme venue de nul part vient de l'enlever pour je cite "sauver le monde" !_

\- _Merde, merde, merde ! Je suis arrivé trop tard !_

- _Mais vous êtes qui putain !_ s'exclama l'homme de petite taille.

L'homme à la tête de Renard plongea son regard dans le sien et annonça :

- _Je suis le visiteur du futur, je voyage dans le temps afin de sauver la planète! Je suis venu ici pour sauver votre ami!_

\- _Ah bah c'est très gentil de votre part mais pourquoi libérer le geek alors qu'il pourrait aider à sauver la Terre ?_

\- _Car si je le sauve voilà ce qu'il va se passer: le geek va rencontrer une charmante jeune fille lors de la conférence de demain, va sortir avec elle, puis ils vont avoir des enfants ensemble. Et l'un de leurs descendant inventera un remède contre une grave maladie qui décimera la moitié de la planète._

\- _Quoi? Le gamin va avoir des gosses? Je pensais pourtant l'avoir castré!_ Dit le Patron perturbé.

\- _Peut importe!_ fit Mathieu. _Pour l'instant nous devons seulement retrouver le geek et le sauver c'est clair?_

\- _D'accord, alors juste une dernière chose avant de partir, la femme que vous avez vu s'appelle Leila, c'est la directrice de la LASP (Ligue Anti-Sauvetage de la Planète), nous devons a tout pris nous débarrasser d'elle car elle pourrait refaire surface et rekidnapper le gamer. Maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, nous allons nous rendre au QG de la LASP où le geek doit sûrement être retenu prisonnier. Des questions?_

\- _UN GATEAU AU CITRON !_

Le visiteur du futur se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le hippie. Il le regarda perturbé et chuchota à Mathieu:

\- _C'est qui ça?_

\- _Visiteur du futur, je te présente le Hippie l'une de mes personnalités. Il restera ici pendant notre escapade._ Fit le youtubeur. _Il se tourna ensuite vers le Drogué. Hippie, nous allons Patron, Maître Panda et moi faire une petite ballade, promet moi de ne rien casser pendant mon absence._

\- _Ouai gros, de toute façon j'en ai trop pris il faut que j'aille me recoucher!_ dit le camé en quittant la chambre en gambadant avec ses amis les poneys imaginaires.

Une fois la porte fermée les quatre jeunes hommes se mirent en cercle se tenant chacun par main, ce qui fit sourire Maître Panda qui tenait celle du Patron. Le criminel lui fit un clin d'œil, puis le visiteur du futur appuya sur sa montre, dit "Année 2048" et ils disparut accompagné de Mathieu et deux de ses personnalités.

Mathieu plissa les yeux ébloui par le soleil. Petit à petit le schizophrène les ouvrit et tomba sur le visiteur du futur qui lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils étaient face à un immense bâtiment en métal, une sorte de miroir géant qui reflétait la lumière. Le youtubeur commença a marcher suivi de Maître Panda et du Patron qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Arrivés devant l'entrée de la construction l'homme à la tête de renard prit la parole:

\- _Nous sommes arrivés à la LASP. Nous devons faire vite, Maître Panda et Patron vous irez libérer le geek. La prison est située au fond du deuxième étages dans le couloir de gauche. Faites attention aux gardes et surtout ne vous perdez pas. Mathieu tu viendra avec moi pour m'aider à neutraliser Leila. Maintenant allons y!_

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et les deux groupes se séparèrent. Le Patron et Maître Panda se mirent à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ils ne croisèrent personne. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Arrivés au bout du dernier le Patron s'arrêta.

 _-Tu entends ça?_ Demanda-t-il au Panda.

Le chanteur acquiesça, un doigt sur sa bouche pour dire au criminel d'arrêter de parler. Des bruits monstrueux sortaient de derrière une porte entrouverte, et maître panda pria pour que le gamer ne soit pas dans cette pièce.  
Aussi doucement que possible le Patron s'approcha de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Deux gardes étaient positionnés à l'entrée de la salle et quatre autre était réunis autour du gamin qui semblait ne plus bouger. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil se décida à entrer dans la pièce suivit de près par son ami en voix d'extinction. La pièce était assez grande et les deux hommes réussirent à entrer sans se faire repérer. Le Patron donna un gros coup sur la tête à l'un des gardes de l'entrée qui s'évanouit et tira sur l'autre avec son pistolet. Les autres gardes furent avertit par le coup de feu et sortirent leurs sabre-laser-du-futur. Tandis que le Patron commençait à affronter les quatre soldats, Maître Panda courut jusqu'au geek. Il était en très mauvais état. Du sang coulait le long de son front et il était couvert de bleus. L'ursidé souleva le gamer qui avait dut perdre connaissance et le déposa à l'entrée de la pièce. Une fois le geek en sécurité le panda alla aider l'homme en costard qui avait déjà tué trois des soldats. Mais il se fit tout à coup arrêter dans sa course. Le garde que le Patron avait assommé en entrant s'était visiblement remis et pointait le bout d'un pistolet sur la tempe du chanteur.

\- _Posez votre arme sinon je le bute !_ Hurla-t-il au patron qui jeta son flingue au sol d'un air mauvais.

\- _Très bien, maintenant vous allez la faire glisser jusqu'à nous!_ Ordonna l'autre soldat et Le patron s'exécuta.

\- _Patron non ne fait pas ça ! Sauve le geek et tire toi !_ Cria le Panda en pleurs.

\- _Je serais bien tenté de faire ça gamin tu sais, mais…Je peux pas partir sans toi._

\- _Ho mais c'est mignon dites moi !_ fit le soldat qui menaçait Maître Panda un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. _Et si je tuais ton petit protégé ? Hein? Ça serait marrant non? Qu'est ce que tu ferais?_

Le Patron grogna plus énervé que jamais et rétorqua d'une voix très grave:

\- _Alors je vous massacrerai jusqu'au dernier vous faisant chacun souffrir comme jamais. Puis je me ferais un collier avec vos dents et les montrerai à chaque personne que je rencontre en leur disant qu'elles appartenaient aux pires connard que j'ai jamais rencontré._

\- _J'ai hâte de voir ça._ Fit le soldat.

Et il tira dans la tête de Maître Panda.  
Le patron ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa le sabre-laser du soldat le plus proche et lui trancha la gorge avec. Il avança ensuite jusqu'au soldat qui avait tiré sur le Panda et l'étrangla violemment. L'assassin devint tout bleu puis sombra dans les ténèbres. Le Patron lui murmura "Je t'avais prévenu" au creux de l'oreille et s'éloigna.  
Il courut ensuite jusqu'au corps de son bien aimé, se pencha au dessus de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes:

\- _Je t'aime gamin, j'espère que tu le sais._

Le Panda lui sourit puis son regard se troubla. Il était mort. Une larme coula le long des lunettes du Patron. C'était finit.

* * *

Le hippie était en plein train de manger de la rhubarbe quand Mathieu et ses amis apparurent au milieu du salon. Le geek était à présent éveillé et rigolait avec son créateur qui lui souriait d'un air protecteur n'osant pas lui annoncer la triste nouvelle concernant le panda. En effet la joie n'était pas à son comble, à peine arrivé le Patron courut jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua la porte.

\- _Je vais aller lui parler…_ dit Mathieu d'une voix triste.

\- _Non laisse moi faire !_ Répondit le visiteur qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée.

\- _Comme tu veux._ fit le youtubeur d'un ton lasse. _Mais fais attention il peut être dangereux quand il s'énerve!_

Le renard hocha la tête et avança jusqu'à la chambre du criminel. Arrivé devant sa porte il toqua.

\- _Barre toi Mathieu j'ai besoin d'être seul!_ Hurla le Patron d'une voix grave.

Le visiteur du futur toqua une seconde fois.

\- _Putain Mathieu casse toi c'est vraiment pas le moment !_

L'homme qui voyage dans le temps ouvrit la porte malgré les protestations du Patron.

La chambre était dans l'obscurité mais le renard arriva tout de même à distinguer certaine choses. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand lit de couleur noire. A côté se tenait une table de nuit jonchée de paquet de préservatifs et de cigarettes.

\- _J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer..._

\- _Ah tien, c'est toi ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore? Mathieu s'est fait enlever ? Il faut sauver le monde ? Et bah tu sais quoi ? Je m'en tape!_ Hurla le patron a bout de nerf.

\- _Non pas tout à fait…On ne peut pas sauver le monde ! Par contre, on peut peut être sauver Maître Panda…Mais je sais pas si ça t'intéresse hein ! Tu as l air de "t'en taper"!_

Le Patron le fixa intensément et répliqua:

\- _Si ça marche pas. Je te tue._

\- _Ca marchera parce que j'ai un plan._ Répondit le visiteur du futur avec un petit sourire.

Il attrapa le bras du criminel, appuya sur sa montre, dit "2048" et disparut avec le Patron, prêt à tout pour sauver Maître Panda, qui dans une autre époque, était encore en vie.

* * *

 _Alala... Le Visiteur du Futur... Quelle série quand même !_

 _Un OS bien sympathique voir même excellent selon moi ! Et vous ? Vous en dites quoi ^^ ? Laissez nous une review ! :P_

 _On arrive bientôt à la fin du recueil ! Il ne reste que l'OS d'une certaine Tiamat, elle aussi débutante mais plein de bonne (et de bizarres) idée, et le miens ! Rendez-vous demain !_

 _Plein d'éclairs au chocolat ! o/_


	8. A yautja in my house (Tiamat)

_Coucouuuuu ! Désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes... Heu... Nan en fait j'ai aucune excuse, j'ai juste oublié XD_

 _Nouvelle OS de Tiamat ! Première fic elle aussi ! Et la seul à avoir être sur de l'humour ! Et j'avoue m'être bien marrée XD_

 _D'ailleurs, je m'étais trompé dans un des OS précédant, on est 4 à avoir dépassé les 5 pages ! Champagne !_

 _Et on a droit à du PewDiPies cette fois ! Youhou ! o/  
_

 _Un petit mot d'auteure pour la route ?_

 ** _Helloow ^^ moi c'est Tiamat :3 et plus tard je me marierais avec un predator ( oui je tenais à le dire XD ) ceci est ma première fanfic' donc je vous demanderez un peu d'indulgence ^^ mais j'accepte tous les bons conseils :3 c'était vraiment cool de l'écrire ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira , merci beaucoup à Nahira pour ce défis qui m'a redonné le goût de l'écriture ^^ poutoux enflammés à tous !_**

* * *

 **Auteur :** Tiamat

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** Deux OC en persos principales et Pewdipies.

 **Crossover :** Web Show x Predators

 **Genre imposés :** Romance/Humour

 **Mots à ajouter :** Papillon/Poulet

* * *

A yautja in my house

Cette journée devait être une journée comme les autres. Habituellement, je me lève vers 12h, je mange, je me lave, puis… je glande. Oui, je glande. Je m'appelle Moe, j'ai 18 ans, je vis seul, j'ai obtenu mon bac très tôt, je suis milliardaire, et j'aime les **papillons**. Voilà. C'est tous ce que vous avez à savoir sur moi.

Aujourd'hui, je reçois Charles, le fils adoptifs de la cousine du frère à la mère de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Nous avions parlé longuement et pendant plusieurs jours par message, mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi il ressemble. Pour la simple raison qu'il n'a jamais voulu m'envoyer de photo de lui… Peut-être qu'il est moche ? Mais bon… comme j'aime les papillons, je l'imagine avec une tête de papillon. Enfin… une tête mignonne. Nous avons les mêmes goûts et les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, je dirai même que j'ai quelques sentiments pour lui… et c'est pour ça que je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi le temps que sa situation s'améliore car il a quelque difficulté en ce moment.

J'étais tranquillement installé dans mon canapé, quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. A ce moment-là, si quelqu'un était entré chez moi, je me suis vraiment demandée COMMENT a t'il fait pour passer au-dessus du portail, a échapper aux caméras qui sont reliées à des alarmes et à mon Gmork, qui est un gros chien loup de 70kg. Je me suis levée et j'ai cherchée sur les caméras de surveillances. Personne. Personne, et pourtant une sensation horrible d'être épiée.

J'ai cherchais partout. Même à l'étage. Je retournais dans mon salon quand une silhouette transparente traversa mon couloir et s'arrêta pour me fixer. Cette silhouette était celle d'un homme. Un corps qui pouvait atteindre facilement les 2m10 aux épaules larges. Après être resté quelque seconde pétrifiée par la peur, mon premier réflexe fut de me pincer le bras pour vérifier si je n'étais pas en train de rêver… Mais non. C'était bel et bien réel. Evidemment, j'ai essayé de garder mon calme comme je le pouvais et j'ai réagis comme tout bon citoyen réagirait :

 **« - WHHAATT THE FUUUUUCCKKKK ?! »**

J'ai bien dit comme je le pouvais … Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'ai dévalé les escaliers en hurlant. J'ai ensuite effectué le 2ème réflexe du citoyen model : me cacher sous la table de la cuisine. Un grand classique. J'ai tendu l'oreille et je pouvais entendre cette chose descendre les escaliers en prenant bien son temps… Elle le fait exprès ! C'est évident là non ?! … Elle me cherchait… Je voyais cette forme transparente se balader tranquillement dans ma maison, passant et repassant devant la cuisine, posé, tranquille, à l'aise. Et il y a moi, sous la table, morte de trouille, pas posée du tout, pas tranquille et encore moins à l'aise !

La forme entra dans la cuisine. Je ne bougeais et ne respirais plus. Même mes yeux paraissaient faire du bruit en clignant ! De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais voir que les jambes de l'intrus. Et je dois avouer que même ça cela m'effrayées… Les 2 jambes transparentes ont ensuite petit à petit comme retrouver leurs couleurs et ont laissé place à une énorme paire de New Rock accompagnée d'un baggy noir. J'ai étais surprise de voir que cet intrus avait un style aussi… ULTRA GENIAL ! Je rêve d'avoir des new rock ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Bon, je m'éloigne un peu du sujet je crois… Mon intrus au style parfais fit le tour de la table. Je le suivais seulement des yeux car j'avais trop peur pour pouvoir bouger. Soudain, je sentis une main m'attraper et me tirer vers l'arrière.

 **« - HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »**

J'ai agrippé le sol avec mes ongles, mais je continuais de glisser sur le parquet comme un petit chaton qu'on aurait attrapé par la peau du dos, et qu'on ferait glisser pour l'amener vers soi. Mon agresseur ma soulevée du sol à une main, et sans grandes difficultés. Je me suis caché les yeux avec mes mains. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage. Je l'imaginais comme un vieux motard barbu avec un regard à la Old el Paso… Je tremblée comme une petite gelée de fruit… ou plutôt comme un flamby au caramel car je pense que j'étais vraiment ridicule à ce moment-là…

Une voix rauque, grave et étrangement sexy s'adressa à moi :

 **« - hum… Je n'osais pas toquer alors… Je suis entré…**

 **\- Mais… Mais je ne vous connais pas ! Que me voulez-vous ?! De l'argent c'est ça ?! Sachez que je n'ai pas choisis cette vie ! C'est juste un héritage ! , ai-je répondu toujours les mains devant mes yeux.**

 **\- oh, si tu me connais ! Et je ne suis pas là pour ton argent puisque tu m'as invité.**

 **\- Invité ? Alors tu es… »**

J'ai enlevé mes mains de mon visage. Mon intrus portait un masque de métal de forme un peu étrange… Il avait de longues dreadlocks noires et quelques une étaient ornées d'anneaux en argent. Il était grand. Très grand. Et très musclé… Avec un style que je définirai comme FABULOUS. Mais quelque chose me perturbait plus que tout : la couleur de sa peau. Elle était blanche, très blanche TROP blanche. Ce n'était pas une simple peau clair comme l'on peut voir chez certaines personnes… c'était vraiment BLANC ! Mais blanc de chez blanc ! Comme de la neige. Avec un dégradé de noir au niveau des avants bras. Là aussi c'était vraiment NOIR ! Pas Nutella hein ?! NOIR ! Comme du charbon.

Après m'avoir répété au moins 100 fois qu'il n'allait pas me trucider, nous avons parlé famille :

 **« - Alors comme ça… c'est toi mon cousin Charles ?,** ai-je demandé.

 **\- oui, c'est moi.**

 **\- . . . NAN MAIS TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ?!**

 **\- Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît… je ne mens pas ! Je ne voulais jamais t'envoyer de photo de moi parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais peur… Je t'apprécie beaucoup !**

 **\- Mais bien sûr. Comme-ci entrer par effraction dans ma maison aurait arrangé les choses. Tu n'es pas mon cousin Charles, c'est impossible !**

 **\- Et pourtant c'est bien moi ! Je te donne ma parole ! , dit-il en bombant le torse fièrement.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?!**

 **\- Ouais !**

 **\- Ah oouuaaiis ?!**

 **\- Ouaaiis !**

 **\- Alors dit moi 2 choses que seul Charles peut savoir. Vas-y ! Je t'écoute !**

 **\- Tu as un poster d'un poulet rôti accroché dans ta chambre que tu regardes en te levant chaque matin, et ton frère est le célèbre youtubeur Pewdiepie.**

 **\- que… c'est... tu… comment…? , Ai-je bégayé.**

 **\- Moe… C'est moi… s'il te plaît… Acceptes moi comme je suis…**

 **\- Bon… hum… Je te l'ai promis après tout… puis-je te servir quelque chose ?**

 **\- je veux bien une orangeade s'il te plaît.**

 **\- d'accord, Tu peux aller dans le salon si tu veux, mais… peux-tu me poser d'abord ?**

 **\- oui ! Désolé… »**

Il m'a reposé puis, est partit dans le salon. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pendant que je préparais l'orangeade de mon cousin l'intrus.

Enfin voilà. Je m'appelle Moe, J'ai 18 ans, je suis milliardaire et aujourd'hui je reçois mon cousin Charles qui est quelqu'un de très spécial. Cette journée devait être une journée comme les autres…

Mon frère Felix, connus sous le nom de Pewdiepie, était à la maison depuis quelque jour. Nous avions fêté son anniversaire en début de semaine.

Il sort de sa chambre. Il avait laissé son casque sur ses oreilles et n'avait donc pas entendus mes cris. Il descend les escaliers et se rend dans le salon où mon cousin l'intrus se reposait dans le canapé. Pewdiepie n'a pas remarqué tout de suite la présence de Charles. Il fit le tour du salon, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone sans même le percevoir. Charles ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile sans trop savoir quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, il toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence. Pewdiepie tourna la tête vers lui :

 **« - hi !** , dit-il en souriant.

Puis il se replongea dans son téléphone. Après quelque seconde de silence, Pewds fit les gros yeux et retourna la tête vers Charles qui lui fit un signe de la main.

– **HEUIOTHOATHIGRZYJDHRZYQ !,** crit-il en agitant les bras comme des tentacules de poulpe.

Et il fit 4 fois le tour du salon en courant avant de venir me voir dans la cuisine.

\- **MOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !** , il se jeta dans mes bras de façon à ce que je le tienne comme princesse.

\- **combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter Pewds…. TU N'ES PAS un princesse Kawaii !**

 **\- nooonnnn ! Ce n'est pas ça ! il y a un monstre dans le salon !**

 **\- un monstre ?...**

 **\- OOOOUUUUUUIIIIIII !**

 **\- C'est notre cousin espèce d'imbécile ! Tu sais ? Charles !**

 **\- Mais…,** dit-il en faisant la moue

\- **non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! C'est notre cousin, point final. Va t'excuser ! Il doit être vexé de ta réaction.**

Sur le visage de Pewds, il y eu soudain un air rassuré. Il me fixa, je l'ai regardé et on resté là, à se regarder bêtement pendant au moins une minute.

- **WROUHW !** , dit-il soudain repartant dans le salon, les jambes écartées et en faisant balancé ses bras de droite à gauche à la manière d'un calamar qui s'amuse dans l'eau. »

Il aime décidemment beaucoup les tentacules… Je l'ai suivi avec l'orangeade de Charles. Nous avons longuement discutés dans le salon. Au bout d'un moment, Pewds se retira dans sa chambre sous le prétexte qu'il devait sauver Stephano… Je restais donc seul avec Charles, mon cousin l'intrus, qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bu son orangeade.

 **« - je reviens tout de suite, je vais prendre des chips,** ai-je dis en me levant.

Je suis allé dans ma cuisine, et j'ai versé quelque chips dans un bol. Quand je revins dans le salon, Charles avait bu entièrement son orangeade. Quand allait-il me montrer son visage ?... Maintenant qu'il vit ici, j'allais forcément le voir à un moment ou un autre.

- **Au fait, tu n'as pas de valise ?,** ai-je demandé pour entamer une conversation.

- **non, m'a-t-il répondu en baissant la tête, je n'ai rien à moi…**

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui poser cette question… J'aurai dû le deviner moi-même…

- **bon hum… viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison… »**

La visite commença par le rez de chaussée avec la cuisine, les toilettes, la première salle de bain et le jardin. Nous sommes en suite montés à l'étage, avec la deuxième salle de bain, le bureau, la chambre de mon frère, ma chambre et enfin SA chambre. La journée se termina tranquillement. J'ai préparé à manger pendant que les 2 garçons étaient dans leur chambre. Lors du dîner, nous avons un peu discuté mais sans plus. Nous nous sommes lavés chacun notre tour. Quand Charles était dans la salle de bain, l'envie me rongeait de regarder par la serrure pour pouvoir voir son visage. Et peut-être aussi son beau corps musclé… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Par contre, quand tout le monde fut couché, ma curiosité me força à aller observer Charles dans sa chambre. La porte était entre ouverte ? Je me suis collé eu mur en mode hiéroglyphe et j'ai glissé ma tête dans la chambre. Il avait l'air de dormir… Il était couché sur le côté, dos à moi. Je m'apprêtais à entrer quand…

 **« - Bouh !**

J'ai sursauté. C'était Pewdiepie.

 **\- Tu n'es pas couché ?, chuchota t'il.**

 **\- non… je… je dois aller aux toilettes ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »**

Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain, tendant l'oreille. Pewdiepie retourna dans sa chambre. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, la porte de la chambre de Charles était fermée. Nous a-t-il entendus ? a-t-il fait exprès de laissé sa porte entre ouverte ? Est-ce lui où Pewds qui l'a fermé ? Tant de questions qui s'ajoutèrent à ma liste… Je verrais ça demain. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

* * *

 _Voila voila ! Avant dernier OS de posté ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !_

 _Demain arrivera le mien ! Et ce sera donc le dernier de ce recueil ! Soyez au rendez vous !_

 _N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir !_

 _Poutou ! o/_

 _P.S : désolée s'il reste des fautes ^^"_


	9. Offrir la magie éternelle (Nahira)

_Coucou bande de gens ! Nous voici enfin pour la fin de ce recueil ! RT si c trist_

 _Donc cette fois-ci, c'est bien moi qui ais écrit cet OS ! Et j'ai fais un crossover que je comptais faire depuis un looooong moment sans trouver le temps ni l'inspi pour le faire ! J'ai enfin pu le faire, je suis contente !_

 _Bon alors... Par contre... En 2h30 je n'ai pas pu exploiter tout les points que je voulais aborder... Je me suis lancé dans une histoire un peu chaud à faire dans un OS XD Du coup... Ben je vais probablement reprendre l'idée et poursuivre cet histoire dans une fanfiction personnelle, un peu plus tard !_

 _Donc si vous vous posez des questions sur certaines choses... Ben c'est normal je n'ai pas pu intégrer les réponses x)_

 _Enfin bref ! J'espère tout de même que ça va vous plaire !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Nahira

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Les Joueurs du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Alexis Breut.

 **Crossover :** Web Show x Harry Potter

 **Genre imposés :** Romance/Surnatuel

 **Mots à ajouter :** Papillon/Cookie

* * *

Offrir la magie éternelle

Une nouvelle année s'annonçait enfin ! Les vacances, beaucoup aimaient ça, mais pas moi. Enfin, en particulier les grandes vacances ! Et une minorité, celle à laquelle j'appartenais, était d'accord avec moi. Parce que, à quoi sert les vacances, si on ne peut pas profiter de la magie ? Oui, je suis un sorcier, et on peut dire que c'est vraiment un coup de chance ! Mes parents ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs magiques comme moi, alors... Comment dire ? Une fois qu'on a goûté à de tels pouvoir, revenir dans une famille moldu, sans aucun droit à la magie... C'est très compliqué.

Quoi qu'il en soit, me voilà enfin à la gare de Londres ! Ma valise et une petite cage en main, je m'avançais entre les passants, cherchant des yeux les quais 9 et 10. J'allais enfin rentrer à Poudlard pour ma seconde année. Ça faisait deux mois que j'attendais ce moment ! J'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma baguette ! Les moulinés et les effets produits me manquaient tellement...

Une fois les quais puis le fameux mur trouvés, je regardai autours de moi, vérifiant si personne m'observait. Non, c'était plutôt calme pour la gare de Londres. La voie était donc libre et je m'élançais vers le mur, le traversant sans problème, et je me retrouvait sur la voie 9 ¾ ! La locomotive si caractéristique me fit chaud au cœur !

 **« Hey ! Mathieu ! »** Interpella une voix de garçon qui courrait vers moi.

 **« Yo Fred ! Ça va ? »** répondis-je au jeune homme.

Ce dernier était brun, avait quelques années de plus que moi, était beaucoup plus grand aussi, revêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne et il portait des lunettes devant des yeux marrons.

 **« Comme toujours ! Comment se sont passés tes vacances ? »** reprit-il, en avançant vers le train.

 **« Bof... En même temps dans une famille moldu, y a pas grand chose qui arrive hein !**

 **\- Ouais c'est sur ! D'ailleurs, j'ai essayé ton truc la... Le dinator...**

 **\- L'ordinateur ?**

 **\- Ouais ! Voila ! J'ai joué aux jeux que tu m'as conseillé, c'est vraiment sympas !**

 **\- Aaah ! Tu vois ! Comme quoi c'est sympas les trucs moldus parfois ! Faudra que je te montre les consoles aussi...**

 **\- Hey ! »** reprit une nouvelle voix. **« Je suis Bob Lennon Ha Ha !**

 **\- Salut Bob ! »** répondîmes-nous en cœur.

Notre conversation continua alors jusqu'à 11h, coupé par le bruit de la locomotive qui prévenait du départ imminent. Nous rentrions donc tous dans le trains, cherchant un compartiment libre pour nous y installer. Une fois nos valises attachées et rangées et nos fesses assises, nous reprîmes une discussion active, rigolant comme jamais, heureux de nous retrouver après ces deux longs mois. D'autre personnes nous rejoignirent rapidement d'ailleurs, terminant notre groupe de l'année dernière. Il y avait donc moi, Fred Molas, Seb Rassiat, Bob Lennon et Alexis Breut ! Une belle bande de tête à claque, je le dis !

Alors que nous rions à gorge déployée, le train se mit soudainement à s'ébranler, nous informant que nous allions bientôt quitter la gare. Nous nous précipitâmes à la fenêtre pour faire des signes de la mains aux familles qui étaient venu accompagner leur enfant, et observer le bâtiment s'éloigner de nous, devenant de plus en plus petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Nous voilà enfin partis pour une journée de voyage ! Voyage qui fut particulièrement merveilleux, tout simplement parce que j'ai pu me trouver un **cookie ** à l'heure du déjeuner ! C'est tellement bon ces trucs là !

...

Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître doucement sur l'horizon, notre château se dessina enfin devant nous, nous laissant pantois devant le spectacle. Même si nous l'avions déjà vu au moins une fois chacun, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant cet édifice absolument magnifique dans la nuit. Nous nous rendîmes même pas compte de l'arrêt du train, et c'est l'un des préfets qui dut nous faire sortir à coup de pied pour qu'on puisse rejoindre les calèches qui nous emmenaient jusqu'au château.

Quand nous atteignîmes enfin ce dernier, nous nous installâmes dans la Grande Salle, affamé, et nous observâmes les nouveaux élèves se faire nommés et éparpillés dans les différentes maisons, heureuses de voir de nouvelles têtes. Nous même, nous étions tous à Griffondor, sauf Alexis qui avait été envoyé l'année précédente à Serdaigle.

 **« Ludivine Angels ! »** tonna la voix de McGonagall.

Une petite fille blonde, à la mine anxieuse, s'assit sur un tabouret avant de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier tonna d'une voix forte :

 **« Pouffsoufle ! »**

Ladite Ludivine s'avança alors, toute souriante vers la table de la maison du Blaireau, qui faisait un tapage énorme.

Le reste des nouveaux fit la même chose que la petite fille, allant dans les maisons indiquées. Une personne en particulier retint mon attention cependant.

 **« Antoine Daniel ! »** fit une nouvelle fois la directrice adjointe.

Un jeune homme, plutôt grand avec des lunettes par dessus des yeux bruns et des cheveux défiants la gravité s'approcha, très gêné et mit lui aussi le chapeau sur sa tête. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal en soit. Cependant, quelque chose clochait... Les secondes passaient, puis les minutes... Et rien, pas de réponse venant du chapeau... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Finalement, alors que Minerva commençait à s'inquiéter et le jeune adolescent à paniquer, le Choixpeau dit enfin :

 **« Griffondor ! »**

Antoine souffla d'un coup, libérant son stresse et se dirigea vers notre table qui fit un bruit particulièrement fort. En bout de table, je le vis se prendre la tête dans ses mains, évitant le regard de qui que ce soit. Étrange...

Cependant, le buffet fut rapidement mit à disposition, et j'oublie rapidement le nouveau, plus occupé à me gaver.

...

Le lendemain, alors que la nuit était encore assez importante, je ne pus m'empêcher de me réveiller. Un pressentiment me tiraillait et m'empêchait de me rendormir... Je soupirai. Je me redressai en frottant mes mains sur mon visage et j'observai le reste du dortoir. Tout le monde dormait, même mon chat Wifi que j'avais ramené avec moi. Je pris alors la décision de descendre dans la salle commune, sans bruit, un livre à la main, pour pouvoir aller lire sans déranger les autres en attendant le levé du jour. Cependant, alors que je m'attendais à une salle vide et calme, je vis en descendant la lumière de la cheminée encore présente et des légers bruit indescriptible se faisaient entendre. Je franchis les dernières marches et je pus voir l'ombre d'un jeune hommes. Ce jeune homme. Antoine. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là à cet heure-ci ?

 **« Heu... Salut ? »** commençai-je, intrigué.

Il se retourna dans un sursaut, apeuré. Je repris, sur un ton amusé.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On aura dit que tu as vu un fantôme ! Ce qui doit être la cas d'ailleurs, en vu de tous ce qu'il y a dans ce château ! »**

Antoine se permit un sourire, se détendant un peu à l'entente de mon ton calme et enjoué. Il ajouta :

 **« Salut.**

 **\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Il est pas un peu tôt pour faire on ne sait quoi devant le feu ?**

 **\- Et il est pas un peu tôt pour descendre lire un bouquin ?**

 **\- Touché. »**

Je m'avançais vers lui, m'installant sur l'un des sièges devant la cheminée et commençai mon livre, gardant tout de même un œil sur le chevelu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il m'intriguait.

Pendant que je lisais, celui-ci regardait autours de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire, se triturant les mains. Il avait un air un peu comique comme ça.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Un dragon ? »** finis-je par balancer, amusé.

A ces mots, il sursauta de plus belle, à la limite de la panique, mais il reprit rapidement contenance, comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Nan, je cherche ton humour. »** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je pris une mine faussement inquiète, et je balançai ma tête dans tout les sens, regardant aux alentours.

 **« Merde ! Je l'ai perdu ? »**

Nous rîmes tout les deux de bon cœur. On rigolait pour de la merde, mais on rigolait et c'était déjà ça. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique cet Antoine finalement.

Après notre fou rire un peu stupide, je refermai mon livre à peine entamé, et je débutai une conversation avec le nouveau, voulant le connaître un peu mieux. Ainsi, nous passâmes tout le reste de la nuit à parler et plaisanter, apprenant un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Il s'avérait que lui aussi vivait dans une famille de moldus, ce qui nous permit de discuter sur des sujets beaucoup plus larges, réservés à la vie sans magie. On parlait de jeux vidéos, d'internet, de la télévision... On racontait la fois où nous avions reçut nos lettres pour Poudlard... Au final, nous devînmes rapidement de bon ami, trouvant des points communs et des qualités chez l'autre, incitant à faire naître une amitié.

Le matin arriva rapidement, et le reste des griffondors sortirent de leurs dortoirs afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

 **« Tu déjeuneras avec nous ? T'inquiète, mes amis ne mordent pas ! »** proposai-je amicalement.

 **« Pourquoi pas ? »**

Ainsi, nous nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle avec mon groupe, et nous déjeunâmes tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Le nouveau s'intégra bien vite dans la bande, sympathisant avec tout le monde et apprenant à connaître mes amis.

...

Les semaines passèrent, entraînant tout les cours et les devoirs qui vont avec mais surtout la magie qui faisait son retours. Même si les cours pouvaient parfois être ennuyeux, les moments de pratiques rattrapais absolument tout ! Je ne m'en lassait pas ! Je m'entraînais même dans la cours avec amis à produire quelques sortilèges pour m'améliorer. Je remarquai très vite un problème avec Antoine, je ne le voyais jamais avec sa baguette et il refusait de s'entraîner avec nous lorsqu'on le lui proposait... Mais en voyant son expression gênée et suppliante, je décidai de ne pas lui en parler... Pour le moment... D'ailleurs, en parlant du 1er année, je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de lui. On parlait souvent, rigolant et trollant à tout va. C'est dingue à quel point je l'appréciais ce type...

...

Le mois de décembre arriva rapidement. Comme l'année précédente, je décidai de rester à l'école pour les vacances. Cependant, aucun de mes amis étaient décidés à rester avec moi. Je les comprenais, après tout, Noël dans une famille de sorcier, ça doit être sympas ! Donc, j'allais me retrouver seul... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

 **« Mathieu ? »** fit la voix d'Antoine alors qu'il me rejoignait après nos derniers cours respectifs.

 **« Mouis ? C'est moi ?**

 **\- J'ai appris que tu restais ici durant les vacances !**

 **\- Oui, et ?**

 **\- Bah moi aussi ! »**

Je souris à cette nouvelle. Et... Je rougis ? Quoi ? Pourquoi je rougissais ?

 **« Tu ressembles à une tomate ! T'es trop chou ! »** rajouta Antoine en souriant malicieusement et en pinçant l'une de mes joues.

 **« Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! J'ai juste un peu chaud !**

 **\- En décembre ? T'es bizarre mec ! »**

Je ne répondis pas, un peu perdu et même gêné... Génial... Ça devenait très pesant à la longue... Parce que oui, ça faisait maintenant une semaine que j'avais des réactions bizarres avec Antoine, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il en jouait... Pff... Quel sadique ! Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête !

...

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Le château était à présent presque vide, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire ! C'était beaucoup plus calme, et Antoine et moi pouvions jouer comme bon nous semblait sans être dérangé ! Et puis avec la neige qui était tombé, il n'y avait pas les jeux qui manquaient ! Nous passions donc nos journées a nous battre avec la neige, à faire des parties d'échecs spécial sorciers, à discuter... A se regarder sans un mot aussi... Je me sentais de plus en plus bizarre au fil des jours... Des **papillons** volaient dans mon estomac a chaque fois que je voyais le chevelu, et je ne pouvais plus retirer un sourire niais sur mon visage... Je n'avais encore jamais ressentit ça auparavant... C'était à la fois agréable et stressant... Qu'est-ce donc ?

...

Le jour de Noël arriva bien vite au château. A peine levé, je me précipitai dans la salle commune pour voir le dessous du sapin. Quelques cadeaux y étaient éparpillés, et j'y pris bien vite ceux à mon nom. Je ne vis cependant aucun cadeau pour mon chevelu préféré...

J'ouvris mes paquets avec impatience, et découvris une GameBoy toute neuve avec plusieurs jeux... Autant vous dire que le mot « heureux » était bien faible par rapport à ce que j'étais sur le moment !

 **« La chance ! »** s'écria une voix que je connaissais que trop bien, faisant bondir mon cœur sans que j'en connaisse la raison.

 **« Ouais ! J'aurais jamais cru que mes parents m'achèterai ça ! Je leur enverrais une lettre dès ce soir ! »** répondis-je à mon ami de 1er année, masquant ma soudaine gêne par mon excitation.

Il me sourit en s'approchant pendant que j'admirais toujours mon petit appareil, évitant son regard. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, et me dit d'un ton enjôleur que je ne lui connaissais pas :

 **« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »**

La proximité qui ne m'avait jamais déranger avant ces dernière semaines me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Je tournai la tête vers lui, courageusement, et lui dis sans assurance :

 **« A-ah bon ? Je suis désolé, moi j'en ai pas... »**

J'étais un peu honteux à présent. Alors comme ça, Antoine aurait penser à moi pour Noël ? J'étais agréablement touché mais je me sentais mal de ne rien pouvoir lui offrir en retours... Et puis cette gêne qui ne voulait pas me quitter devenait insupportable !

 **« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave... Le mien servira pour nous deux. »**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ses paroles qu'il me prit doucement par le col et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagit pas sous le coup de la surprise et... Et même la surprise passé je ne bougeai pas. Je me permis même de fermer mes yeux, mon ventre explosant de sensations agréables. Un éclair de lucidité me frappa. J'étais amoureux. Bien sur. C'était évident, mais je ne l'avais jamais remarqué... Ou en tout cas, j'avais toujours supprimé cette possibilité de mon esprit lorsque je me posais la question. Après, tout, Antoine l'avait remarqué lui...

Après quelques instants de douceurs, nous nous écartâmes et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Nous étions heureux, nous étions amoureux, nous étions ensemble. Et c'était tous ce qui comptait, cette magie éternelle.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

* * *

 _Et voila_ _! C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a bien plus ! ^^_

 _Le recueil se termine donc ici ! Merci d'avoir suivis tout ces OS ! Moi et tout mes amis vous remercie ! A bientôt et gros poutou ! o/_

 _Ah et n'oubliez pas la review ! :D_


End file.
